Frisco
by Bellefleur X
Summary: Uma calamidade pode trazer à tona o melhor e o pior das pessoas.


Frisco  
  
  
FAN FICTION  
  
ESCRITA POR: Bellefleur X (bellefleur_x@hotmail.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens desta estória pertencem a seus   
criadores.   
  
CATEGORIA: Sei lá! Conto, eu acho. Angst e Drama, com   
certeza.  
  
CLASSIFICAÇÃO: Sem restrições.  
  
SPOILER: Não há.   
  
SINOPSE: Uma calamidade pode trazer à tona o melhor e o pior   
das pessoas. Eu que o diga...  
  
AGRADECIMENTO: A Sky, Késsia e Graça, pelos elogios e,   
principalmente, pelas críticas sinceras. A Claudia Modell,   
brava defensora dos fracos e oprimidos, que com sua pena   
ferina (esse é boa) partiu em minha defesa durante o ataque   
das shippers malvadas.  
  
PAGAMENTO: Em forma de feedbacks (positivos ou negativos) é   
sempre bem vindo.  
  
NOTA: Tive a idéia para essa estória numa bela tarde de   
domingo assistindo a um desses documentários do Discovery   
Channel ou algo que o valha. Os fatos vêm de lá, o resto é   
pura ficção.  
  
  
  
Frisco  
  
  
PRÓLOGO  
  
  
Ninguém pode avaliar as verdadeiras dimensões de uma   
catástrofe até ser envolvido por ela. Mesmo assim, como parte   
integrante do desastre, não se pode compreendê-lo em sua   
plenitude, mas apenas pela experiência individual de cada um.   
Quando se fala em calamidades, os números não são   
significativos senão para os governantes ou para aqueles que   
observam de fora o desenrolar dos fatos. Toda estatística,   
nestes casos, é vazia e sem sentido porque não reflete os   
acontecimentos em sua essência, mas apenas seus resultados   
visíveis. São as pequenas coisas, as mudanças de conceitos e   
de atitudes, o modo de encarar o próximo como um companheiro   
de infortúnio, que dão a verdadeira medida de um desastre.  
  
Esta estória tem a ambiciosa pretensão de relatar uma das   
grandes catástrofes de nossos tempos como vista pelos olhos   
de duas de suas vítimas. E, através desta visão pessoal dos   
acontecimentos, tentar resgatar um pouco do real significado   
humano do desastre.  
  
Vamos aos fatos.  
  
Embora não haja registro escrito, conta-se que, quando os   
colonizadores espanhóis primeiro chegaram à baía de San   
Francisco, na Califórnia, no final do século XVIII,   
avistaram, na praia, três índios que choravam. Por causa   
disso, o piloto espanhol atribuiu à baía o profético nome de   
Enseada dos Chorões. Lendas à parte, entre 1769 e 1776, os   
conquistadores espanhóis, soldados e padres franciscanos,   
exploraram a região ao redor da baía, buscando o melhor lugar   
para ali estabelecer um forte e duas missões religiosas. Em   
outubro de 1776 foi, finalmente, fundada a missão de San   
Francisco de Assis comemorada com fanfarras e foguetório, que   
assustaram os habitantes nativos. Imediatamente depois,   
iniciou-se a conversão dos índios e, com ela, a colonização   
da Califórnia.   
  
As doenças do homem branco, sarampo, cólera, varíola,   
sífilis, no entanto, rapidamente devastaram a população   
indígena, de tal modo que, em 1833, apenas 204, dos cerca de   
300000, habitantes nativos restavam na área da baía.   
  
A despeito de sua vocação como posto avançado do Reino de   
Espanha, foi somente no final da década de 1830 que San   
Francisco, nessa época denominada "pueblo" de Yerba Buena,   
assumiu sua vocação comercial. Com a incorporação da   
Califórnia como território dos EUA e a descoberta de ricos   
filões de ouro na área, a região viu-se subitamente inundada   
por uma horda de rancheiros e aventureiros, saltando de uma   
população de 459 almas, em 1847, para 56000 habitantes, em   
1860. Data também deste período a chegada de navios lotados   
de trabalhadores chineses aos portos da cidade. O crescimento   
da cidade, já batizada de San Francisco, desde 1851, teve de   
ser rápido o bastante para suprir as necessidades geradas   
pelo espantoso aumento de sua população. Fábricas, armazéns,   
fundições foram construídos na área denominada South-of-  
Market com essa finalidade e nela também estabeleceram-se os   
trabalhadores necessários para manter os negócios operando,   
um grupo cosmopolita formado, além dos chineses, por alemães,   
poloneses, franceses, austríacos, irlandeses, chilenos e mais   
um sem número de trabalhadores de diversas nacionalidades   
reunidos inicialmente pela Corrida do Ouro e que ali   
permaneceram depois que o sonho dourado se acabou. Em 1900,   
um de cada cinco habitantes da cidade residia em South-of-  
Market, em casas geminadas de madeira.  
  
Em abril de 1906, a cidade foi abalada por um violento   
terremoto seguido por um incêndio que durou quatro dias e a   
reduziu a ruínas. Cerca de três anos depois, a cidade havia   
sido quase que completamente reconstruída.  
  
Desde então, San Francisco tem crescido sem parar, acabando   
por tornar-se uma das mais demograficamente diversificadas   
dos Estados Unidos. Embora permaneça sendo um importante   
centro financeiro e mercantil, devido à sua grande tolerância   
à não conformidade, a cidade tornou-se também uma Meca do   
turismo internacional.  
  
Em 1989, a área de San Francisco voltou a ser sacudida por um   
violento tremor que alcançou 7.1 pontos na escala Richter e   
deixou um saldo 62 mortos e 3800 feridos, causando prejuízos   
estimados em 6 bilhões de dólares.  
  
O estado da Califórnia situa-se sobre a junção de duas placas   
tectônicas subterrâneas, denominada Falha de San Andreas.   
Tais placas movimentam-se lentamente sob a superfície   
terrestre há milhões de anos. Quando essas placas movem-se   
uma de encontro à outra, os terremotos ocorrem ao longo da   
Falha de San Andreas. Literalmente milhares de pequenos   
abalos ocorrem na Califórnia todos os anos. No entanto, são   
poucos os registros de terremotos realmente significativos   
tais como os ocorridos em San Francisco em 1906 e 1989.  
  
Conhecidos os dados concretos, passemos à ficção.  
  
  
  
  
PARTE I – Tempos Antigos  
  
  
A San Francisco do início do século XX despontava como uma   
das cidades mais belas da América. As ruas limpas e   
arborizadas próximas à baía vicejavam com seus belos   
casarões, os reluzentes automóveis que as percorriam velozes,   
as maravilhas da novíssima iluminação pública a eletricidade.   
Um mundo próspero e bem organizado por onde circulava gente   
rica e bonita, a elite de Frisco, como era carinhosamente   
chamada a cidade por seus habitantes.  
  
Esse era o mundo onde habitava William Mulder III. Nascido em   
Boston, no seio de uma família tradicional e abastada, sua   
mãe orgulhava-se de que seus antepassados haviam chegado à   
América junto com os pioneiros no Mayflower. Aos trinta e   
dois anos, Mulder, como ele preferia ser chamado, era um   
daqueles homens a quem a idade acrescenta distinção sem   
apagar os traços alegres da juventude. Formado em Eton, na   
Inglaterra, "como os nobres", costumava dizer esnobe sua mãe,   
administrava os negócios da família nas diversas cidades por   
onde se espalhavam. Londres, Paris, Milão, Estocolmo, Nova   
York, Berna, Madri já haviam sido sua morada temporária,   
assim como o era agora San Francisco. Um homem do mundo, um   
bon-vivant, refinado, sofisticado, hospedando-se sempre nos   
melhores hotéis, freqüentando os melhores teatros e   
restaurantes, disputado nas festas das famílias mais   
influentes por onde quer que fosse. "Um belo rapaz",   
suspiravam as mocinhas casadouras. "Um ótimo partido",   
retrucavam suas mães.  
  
Mas todo o luxo e glamour dessa resplandecente San Francisco   
não se sustentavam sozinhos. Milhares de pessoas trabalhavam   
nos bastidores desse mundo de sonhos para mantê-lo   
funcionando. Eram imigrantes, em sua maioria, irlandeses,   
chineses, italianos, gente humilde e trabalhadora que, com   
seu suor, era responsável pela manutenção do brilho e do   
deslumbramento da cidade. Gente pobre que morava em casas   
simples em South-of-Market, uma parte pouco nobre da cidade   
conquistada ao mar e aos pântanos por sucessivos aterros no   
lado oposto às belas mansões brancas dos ricos. Gente humilde   
que batalhava seus poucos dólares com esforço e vivia de   
sacrifícios para manter a dignidade.  
  
Esse era o mundo de Katherine Scully. Nascida ali mesmo, na   
área pobre de Frisco, pertencia à terceira geração de uma   
numerosa família de imigrantes irlandeses. Seu pai,   
trabalhador do porto, carregara e descarregara navios durante   
trinta anos para sustentar a família até sofrer um trágico   
acidente que lhe ceifou a vida, havia cinco anos. A   
Katherine, a filha mais velha, coubera, desde então, o   
sustento da mãe e dos quatro irmãos menores. A diligente   
mocinha, com dezenove anos na ocasião, não se intimidou   
diante da responsabilidade e, de emprego em emprego, vinha   
conseguindo cumprir esta difícil tarefa, embora com o   
prejuízo de sua vida pessoal. Os vizinhos e conhecidos diziam   
que a jovem ruiva assustava os pretendentes com a expressão   
sisuda e fechada que tinha sempre estampada em seu belo   
rosto. Não tinha namorados, nem amigas, era introvertida e   
pouco se divertia, seu pensamento sempre voltado para o dever   
de manter a família.  
  
O Grand Hotel de San Francisco era um imponente construção de   
linhas neoclássicas a poucos quarteirões da baía. Sua sólida   
estrutura de quatro andares, toda em pedra e argamassa, era   
considerada indestrutível. O contraponto à impressão pesada   
causada pela estrutura eram as amplas janelas avarandadas que   
a pontuavam, com suas balaustradas de ferro em arabescos tão   
rebuscados que lembravam finas rendas pendendo da fachada.  
  
O mais refinado hotel de Frisco, estrategicamente localizado   
no coração da cidade, bem no meio de seu centro financeiro e   
comercial e, ao mesmo tempo, próximo dos melhores   
restaurantes e dos teatros mais badalados. Certamente o local   
mais adequado, senão o único, para servir de residência   
temporária a William Mulder, que ocupava um enorme e luxuoso   
apartamento no último andar do hotel.  
  
Um dos postos de trabalho mais disputados de San Francisco,   
conhecido tanto pelos bons salários que costumava pagar a   
seus funcionários, como pelas generosas gorjetas distribuídas   
por seus abastados hóspedes. Certamente o melhor dos empregos   
que Katherine Scully já tivera, a dois anos trabalhando como   
camareira no hotel.  
  
Os primeiros tímidos raios de sol infiltravam-se pela fina   
gaze das cortinas, enchendo o quarto com sua luminosidade   
suave e difusa. A manhã de 18 de Abril de 1906 despontava   
como uma bela e agradável manhã de primavera. William Mulder   
despertou sobressaltado, sentando-se de um pulo na cama não   
desfeita. Tinha a boca seca, um desagradável aperto no   
estômago, o coração descompassado. Um pesadelo, certamente,   
embora ele não conseguisse lembrar-se ao certo qual.   
Levantou-se em busca da jarra de água sobre o aparador de   
mármore. Encheu o copo de cristal e sorveu todo seu conteúdo   
de uma só vez, os olhos fechados na tentativa de recordar o   
pesadelo. Não conseguia. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com sua   
própria imagem refletida no imenso espelho de moldura dourada   
pendurado sobre o aparador. Tinha a aparência cansada, os   
olhos cinzentos sombreados por olheiras que começavam a se   
formar, os cabelos despenteados. Passou vagamente a mão sobre   
o queixo onde a barba começava a despontar, procurou arranjar   
os cabelos com os dedos. Tirou a gravata borboleta que pendia   
descuidada da gola da camisa desabotoada sobre a lapela do   
smoking negro.   
  
Na noite anterior, havia assistido, juntamente com a boa   
sociedade de Frisco, a uma impressionante encenação de Carmen   
estrelada por ninguém menos do que Enrico Caruso, o mítico   
tenor, no Mission Opera Theater. Depois da ópera, jantara em   
casa de um banqueiro local tão interessado em financiar-lhe a   
construção de uma nova fábrica na cidade, quanto em conseguir   
nele um bom marido para a filha mais velha. Entediante.   
Tentando salvar a noite, seguira para cear em um restaurante   
da moda, na companhia de amigos boêmios e intelectuais que   
afetavam seu desapego pelos bens materiais em infindáveis   
discussões existencialistas, mas não esboçavam a mínima   
reação no momento de pagar a conta, que sempre ficava a cargo   
do rico Mulder.   
  
Subitamente, achou-se cansado daquilo tudo, daquela   
existência sem sentido, nem razão de ser. Estava na hora de   
deixar San Francisco, concluiu.  
  
Encheu novamente o copo de água e ia levá-lo aos lábios,   
quando se deu conta do silêncio incomum que enchia o ar.   
Cinco horas da manhã, marcava seu relógio de algibeira.   
Estranho. Nem mesmo o canto dos pássaros ou o latir dos cães   
na rua podiam ser ouvidos. Era como se o mundo houvesse   
parado. Espiou a rua lá embaixo por uma janela, mas à exceção   
de um chinês, puxando um carroção carregado de frutas e   
verduras, que seguia, provavelmente, em direção ao mercado,   
não havia mais ninguém lá fora. Era cedo ainda. Ainda   
sentindo um desconfortável aperto nas entranhas, dirigiu-se à   
porta do apartamento. Tinha uma sensação estranha, um   
pressentimento, quando abriu a porta para espiar o corredor.  
  
Kathy Scully trancava a porta do quarto que acabara de   
arrumar. Havia conseguido um trabalho adicional no turno da   
noite para obter dinheiro extra para a extensa lista de   
medicamentos de que sua mãe necessitava para combater uma   
pneumonia. Estava cansada. Apesar do trabalho noturno não ser   
tão duro quanto o diurno, não estava acostumada a passar   
noites em claro. Atribuía ao cansaço a desagradável sensação   
de angústia que a invadia em meio ao silêncio opressivo que   
reinava naquela manhã.   
  
Angústia, cansaço, qual nada! Sabia que tinha de ser superior   
a tudo aquilo se quisesse sobressair-se no trabalho. E era   
para isso que trabalhava. Não fora à toa que conseguira, em   
apenas dois anos, ser promovida de ajudante de lavanderia a   
camareira chefe de andar. E tinha consciência de que, se   
perseverasse em seus esforços, poderia galgar a governança em   
mais alguns anos. Katherine não se considerava exatamente   
ambiciosa. Mas tinha uma família para manter e faria tudo o   
que estivesse ao seu alcance para proporcionar-lhes uma vida   
melhor.  
  
Scully, como era chamada no hotel para diferenciar-se das   
oito outras Katherines que ali trabalhavam, assustou-se com o   
ruído de uma porta sendo aberta. Virou-se bruscamente,   
ficando frente a frente com William Mulder.  
  
- Bom dia, sr. Mulder. – disse ela, tentando não deixar   
transparecer o susto em sua voz. – E me desculpe se o   
acordei... – acrescentou gentilmente diante do hóspede mais   
notável do hotel.  
  
Ele apenas sorriu da expressão assustada da moça e meneou a   
cabeça, como se dissesse "não importa". Sempre com um leve   
sorriso, examinou a bela camareira longamente. Os grandes   
olhos azuis que se sobressaíam da tez alva, a boca pequena de   
lábios carnudos e rosados, o queixo diligente, a mecha de   
cabelos ruivos que insistia em escapar da touca branca que   
cobria sua cabeça. O corpo miúdo, que ele adivinhava bem   
feito, estava escondido sob o austero uniforme negro cujo   
vestido deixava entrever apenas os tornozelos envoltos em   
grossas meias, também negras. Os pés calçados em feios   
sapatos abotinados pareciam pequeninos demais para sustentar-  
lhe o corpo.  
  
Ela deixou-se olhar pelo ilustre hóspede, ao mesmo tempo em   
que o examinava, também. Sem dúvida um homem bem apessoado,   
dono de um belo par de olhos estreitos e profundos, onde o   
cinza se mesclava com a cor de avelãs. Um rosto anguloso com   
malares salientes, onde o nariz, apesar de um tanto grande,   
encaixava-se com perfeição. Seus ombros eram largos e os   
braços fortes tinham as mãos enterradas nos bolsos do smoking   
negro. Era alto, quase tão alto quanto o batente da porta,   
com pernas longas, quase infinitas. Um conjunto deslumbrante,   
muito diferente dos indefectíveis rapazes das vizinhanças de   
South-of-Market que viviam se insinuando para ela.  
  
Scully parecia apreciar o exame que ele lhe fazia e o   
examinava também, Mulder percebeu, gostando da idéia.   
Tratava-se de uma bela mulher, forte, saudável, muito   
diferente das mocinhas lânguidas, louras e doentias que   
normalmente encontrava na sociedade. Inconscientemente, ele   
começou a despi-la em pensamentos, imaginando-lhe o colo   
alvo, os seios firmes, as coxas macias...  
  
A intensidade do olhar foi tamanha que a camareira corou,   
embaraçada, e irritou-se com isso, terminando por desferir   
uma sonora bofetada no rosto do hóspede. Imediatamente,   
arrependeu-se.  
  
- Me de-desculpe, senhor... – gaguejou sem jeito.  
  
Ele levou a mão à bochecha, ainda sorrindo, com uma expressão   
entre surpresa e divertida, quando um trovejar distante   
encheu o silêncio. Era um ruído cavo e surdo que foi se   
fazendo mais e mais intenso. A ele misturavam-se os estalos e   
rangidos do madeirame empregado na construção, das portas e   
caixilhos de janelas e das vigas de sustentação do teto   
quando o solo tremeu pela primeira vez. E depois, os ruídos   
dos objetos: os cristais que começavam a vibrar, o lustre do   
corredor que balançava de um lado para o outro, como um   
pêndulo. Tudo o que estava solto ou colocado sobre as mesas e   
aparadores, copos, vasos, livros, relógios, tudo quicava   
sobre as superfícies onde estava e acabava por espatifar-se   
no chão com estardalhaço. Então, as paredes e o chão foram   
fortemente sacudidos, rangendo e estalando. Quadros   
despencavam de seus lugares, vidros que se quebravam, o   
reboco se desprendia das paredes, engrossando o rugido até   
torná-lo tão ensurdecedor que os sons que o compunham não   
mais poderiam ser distinguidos.  
  
Num reflexo, William Mulder agarrou a camareira Scully pelo   
braço e a puxou com força para dentro do quarto, apenas um   
instante antes do enorme lustre do corredor desabar no chão,   
exatamente sobre o ponto onde ela havia estado. O tremor   
intensificou-se desmesuradamente, violentas ondas de choque   
inclinavam as paredes em ângulos inimagináveis, fazendo com   
que o chão constantemente fugisse sob os pés de hóspede e   
camareira e os obrigando a apoiar-se um no outro para se   
manter de pé. O piso ondulava como a superfície encapelada do   
mar fustigada pelo vento, até que desapareceu por completo   
sob os pés assustados do casal.  
  
  
"Às 5:13 da manhã de quarta-feira, 18   
de abril de 1906, a cidade de San   
Francisco, na Califórnia, foi   
sacudida durante 48 segundos por um   
terremoto cuja magnitude chegou a 7.8   
pontos na escala Richter. Apenas para   
efeito de comparação, os terremotos   
que atingiram a Califórnia, em   
outubro de 1989, e Kobe, no Japão, em   
janeiro de 1995, alcançaram,   
respectivamente, 7.0 e 6.9 pontos e   
os tremores mais intensos de que se   
tem notícia chegaram a 8.9 pontos. O   
abalo pôde ser sentido desde Coos   
Bay, no Oregon, até Los Angeles,   
Califórnia. Centenas de casas e   
edifícios ruíram, entre eles a   
Prefeitura da cidade e o posto   
central dos Correios. Milhares de   
pessoas ficaram feridas ou   
desabrigadas e centenas perderam a   
vida."  
  
  
Tão repentinamente quanto havia começado, o terremoto cessou   
e um silêncio impressionante pairou sobre San Francisco. Tão   
silencioso estava que Katherine Scully, deitada sobre os   
escombros, em algum lugar que ela não saberia dizer qual era,   
teve a impressão de poder ouvir caírem à sua volta os grãos   
de poeira que tornavam o ar quase irrespirável. Estava   
escuro, muito escuro e sufocante onde ela estava. Não sentia   
dor, de modo que concluiu que não estava ferida. Apenas lhe   
era difícil respirar o ar quase sólido de partículas que a   
envolvia. Arfava, como se tivesse uma das crises asmáticas de   
Tommy, seu irmão caçula.  
  
Um aperto tomou seu peito quando pensou na família. Como   
estariam a mãe e os irmãos após aquele violento terremoto?   
Talvez estivessem feridos. Talvez, mesmo, estivessem   
mortos... Um nó formou-se em sua garganta com a idéia. Ela   
sentiu rolarem sem querer pela face lágrimas quentes de   
desespero. Não podia suportar a idéia de ficar sozinha.   
Sozinha... Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, diante da idéia.   
Tinha medo da solidão mais do que de qualquer outra coisa na   
vida. Sacudiu a cabeça com força, para espantar a idéia que a   
apavorava. Talvez estivessem bem, dizia com firmeza a si   
mesma, tentando acalmar-se. Outros terremotos já haviam   
ocorrido antes. A bem da verdade, desde outubro do ano   
anterior, San Francisco vinha sendo sacudida regularmente por   
tremores de intensidade variável e nada havia acontecido à   
sua casa, até então. Era uma casa baixa, construída por seu   
pai com as próprias mãos; simples, mas resistente. Sim! Era   
bem possível que, naquele exato momento, seus irmãos   
estivessem sentados ao redor da grande mesa de madeira, na   
cozinha, falando todos ao mesmo tempo, na habitual algazarra,   
enquanto a mãe, de pé, em frente ao fogão, preparava o café   
da manhã. Sim. Era melhor pensar daquela forma e começar a   
procurar depressa um modo de sair dali. Antes que eles   
soubessem o que havia sucedido ao hotel e ficassem   
preocupados com ela.  
  
Decidida, começou a tatear ao redor de seu corpo para tentar   
determinar sua localização e, principalmente, um modo como   
sair dali. Acima de seu peito, havia uma superfície lisa e   
inclinada que prosseguia ao longo de todo seu corpo,   
elevando-se um pouco em direção à cabeça. Possivelmente, uma   
parede tombada. Estendeu os braços para frente, acima da   
cabeça, e verificou que havia espaço suficiente para sentar-  
se. Estaria firme aquela parede? Para tirar a dúvida, deitada   
como estava, esticou os braços para trás da cabeça e percebeu   
que, às suas costas, a situação era a mesma, havia outra   
parede que, provavelmente, servia de apoio àquela que se   
inclinava sobre sua cabeça. Sim. Parecia seguro sentar-se.   
Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu seu intento. Lutou durante   
alguns momentos para recobrar o fôlego, o ar denso de poeira   
tornava o mínimo movimento em um esforço hercúleo.   
  
Voltou a tatear ao redor, aleatoriamente. Os dedos de sua mão   
esquerda esbarravam em pedaços de madeira e vidro, tapetes   
felpudos e muitos destroços de pedras e argamassa das   
paredes, teto e piso do edifício. Numa dessas explorações   
táteis, seus dedos tocaram algo macio e frio. Pele humana. Os   
dedos de uma mão. Fria, possivelmente, morta. A idéia causou   
tanta repulsa a Katherine que ela recolheu sua mão ao regaço,   
assustada. Oh, Deus! Dividia o pouco espaço de que dispunha   
com um cadáver! Podia ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração   
martelando surdas em suas têmporas. Respirou fundo, sorvendo   
montanhas de poeira, para se acalmar. No silêncio de seu   
cárcere, podia ouvir o gotejar distante de algum encanamento   
rompido. "Um cadáver!", pensava Kathy, assustada. Quisera ter   
para onde fugir, a idéia de ter um cadáver tão perto lhe   
causando náuseas. "É apenas um corpo sem vida.", tentava   
acalmar a si mesma. "Os mortos não oferecem perigo. Os vivos,   
sim...", insistia.   
  
O gotejar constante da água era o único ruído que ouvia, além   
de seus próprios batimentos cardíacos. Decidiu distrair-se,   
contando os pingos. "Um, dois, três, quatro..." O estratagema   
funcionou. Antes do qüinquagésimo pingo, já havia recuperado   
a calma e resolvido continuar com a exploração das   
vizinhanças.   
  
Atrás e acima havia paredes sólidas, ela já o sabia. À sua   
direita, podia sentir o toque de uma superfície lisa,   
certamente, outra parede, que se estendia por todo o seu lado   
direito, até onde ela conseguia alcançar. Não seria por ali   
sua saída. Restava apenas explorar o lado esquerdo. "O   
cadáver!" O pensamento a assaltou novamente e ela obrigou-se   
a contar os pingos d'água outra vez. Com relutância, sua mão   
recomeçou a tatear a escuridão de seu lado esquerdo. Evitava,   
deliberadamente, as cercanias do ponto onde imaginava ter   
tocado o cadáver. Ao menos daquele lado, parecia não haver   
uma parede que restringisse sua passagem. Apenas destroços   
cobriam o chão. E o cadáver... Inclinou ligeiramente o corpo,   
tentando alcançar além do comprimento de seu braço estendido   
no ar. Havia um vazio, até onde podia perceber.  
  
Katherine Scully pôs-se de joelhos, decidida a engatinhar na   
direção em que acreditava estar sua saída dali. Mesmo que   
aquilo implicasse em passar por sobre o cadáver. No primeiro   
movimento que fez, esbarrou novamente na mão fria. Julgou   
ouvir um gemido muito baixo e seu coração disparou novamente.   
"Pare com isso, Scully. Mortos não gemem. É apenas sua   
imaginação.", ralhou consigo mesma. Amaldiçoando a escuridão,   
tateou na direção onde achou que deveria estar o tronco do   
morto. Sim, ali estava e havia espaço suficiente para passar   
por sobre ele sem tocá-lo. Lentamente, esticou-se, apoiando   
uma e depois a outra mão no chão, além do corpo. Ergueu um   
dos joelhos para colocá-lo no vão entre o braço e o tronco do   
cadáver e, então... Escorregou. Uma de suas mãos havia se   
apoiado sobre algo roliço, um pé de mesa, talvez, e o objeto   
deslizou, levando seu equilíbrio junto. Scully caiu com   
estardalhaço, diretamente sobre a barriga do corpo estendido   
abaixo dela.  
  
- Ui! – soou uma voz masculina na escuridão.  
  
Ao menos não se tratava de um cadáver, ela pensou aliviada.  
  
- Me desculpe. – disse, erguendo-se e recuando até sua   
posição inicial.  
  
- Me desculpe, me desculpe. – gracejou a voz em falsete. –   
Isso é tudo o que você sabe dizer, mocinha? – acrescentou o   
homem, cuja voz ela instantaneamente reconheceu.  
  
- Sr. Mulder? – ela grunhiu contrariada em resposta. – O   
senhor está bem?  
  
- Agora que você saiu de cima de mim, creio que sim. –   
respondeu Mulder com ironia.  
  
- Me desculpe, novamente... Não tive a intenção... – o tom   
era seco, apesar da humildade das palavras.  
  
- Não se preocupe. Eu estava apenas brincando. – ele   
respondeu gentilmente, já arrependido do gracejo. – E, por   
favor, chega de pedir desculpas, ok?  
  
A camareira não respondeu, mas ele quase pôde vê-la,   
assentindo com a cabeça.  
  
- E já que você perguntou... Não... Acho que não estou   
ferido, embora a cabeça me doa um pouco... – sua voz soava   
vaga, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. - Mas há algo   
sobre meu ombro que não me deixa mover... Acho que é um   
móvel... um criado mudo, talvez. Você poderia me ajudar, por   
favor, mocinha?  
  
- Scully. Katherine Scully é meu nome. – informou ela com voz   
cortante, enquanto tateava pelo tronco do homem à procura do   
que o prendia.  
  
- William Mulder. – respondeu, divertido com a irritação de   
Scully. – Mas acho que você já sabe...  
  
O toque macio da seda do smoking de Will Mulder era como uma   
carícia para os dedos esfolados de Kathy e, a despeito das   
condições, ela não podia se negar o prazer de desfrutar do   
toque do tecido caro. Seguindo seu caminho de tentativas e   
erros, seus dedos alcançaram o queixo do homem onde a barba   
que despontava causou-lhe um frisson de deleite e susto,   
fazendo-a recuar. Finalmente, suas mãos encontraram o   
obstáculo que impedia o homem de erguer-se. Parecia,   
realmente, um criado-mudo, ele tinha razão, caído sobre seu   
ombro direito. Tentou empurrá-lo, mas o móvel não se movia.  
  
- Não dá para empurrar. Vou tentar erguê-lo. Em três, ok?   
Um... dois... três... – contou, erguendo sem dificuldade o   
móvel, mais leve do que ela poderia supor.  
  
Ouviu o entulho se movimentando e pôde sentir o deslocamento   
de ar, quando Mulder se pôs sentado ao seu lado, recolocando   
em suspensão no ar os montes de poeira.  
  
- Muito obrigado, mocinha. – ele agradeceu com sinceridade,   
sua respiração ruidosa do esforço.  
  
- Apenas retribuí seu gesto, lá no corredor. – respondeu   
seca.  
  
Aquele homem a incomodava. Era cínico, debochado. "Mocinha,   
mocinha..." Mesmo quando tentava ser gentil, havia algo em   
sua voz, no modo como ele falava que... Era um janota, um   
dândi, isso sim. Esnobe, pretensioso, tentando esconder-se   
sob a aparência de um cavalheiro. Mais um entre os tantos   
rapazes ricos e mimados que vez por outra apareciam no hotel.   
Ele a irritava. Definitivamente.  
  
Enquanto tentava retomar o compasso de sua respiração, Will   
repassava, divertido, os diálogos que tivera com a camareira.   
Acostumado às mocinhas tolas da sociedade, que emudeciam   
aparvalhadas quando confrontadas com seu sarcasmo,   
surpreendera-se com a reação daquela ruivinha. Ousada,   
respondera a altura às suas ironias. Com a educação e a   
finesse de uma dama. Sim! Ele gostava daquela arrogante   
camareira Scully.  
  
No silêncio que se instalara entre os dois, podiam agora   
ouvir distantes as sinetas dos carros de bombeiros e alguns   
gritos abafados. E havia sempre aquele gotejar contínuo em   
algum ponto próximo de onde estavam. E a escuridão. Tão densa   
que não lhes permitia ao menos divisar os vultos um do outro.  
  
- É preciso achar... – começou ela.  
  
- Precisamos encontrar... – começou ele, simultaneamente.  
  
- ...um modo de sair daqui. – terminaram em uníssono.  
  
Sorriram, cada um para si mesmo, do sincronismo de seus   
pensamentos. Ao menos concordavam em alguma coisa.  
  
- Minha vez de pedir desculpas... – falou Mulder. – Mas   
quando você caiu por cima de mim, estava... – o tom de sua   
voz era isento de qualquer sarcasmo, apenas a incitava a   
continuar a sentença.  
  
- Estava tentando passar para o seu lado esquerdo, – replicou   
ela, - que parece ser o único onde não há um muro sólido   
impedindo a passagem.  
  
Will estendeu seu braço esquerdo vagarosamente e constatou   
que ela estava certa. Até onde seu braço alcançava, para o   
lado e na diagonal, para cima, aquela parede do covil parecia   
composta por entulho. Um amontoado de fragmentos de pedra e   
pedaços de móveis e sabe-se lá mais o quê, tinha um bom   
potencial como ponto de escape daquele lugar.  
  
- Parece que você está certa. – sua voz misturou-se, na   
escuridão, ao ruído do entulho sendo remexido. – Sim... Este   
lado não é sólido, posso tentar cavá-lo.  
  
- Podemos! – ele ouviu dizer, aproximando-se, a voz de Kathy.  
  
Um instante depois, Will pôde distinguir o roçar do vestido   
da ruiva contra a seda de sua própria roupa. E, logo a   
seguir, o barulho produzido pelas mãos dela, cavucando o   
entulho.  
  
- Espere! – fez ele, estendendo a mão às cegas até esbarrar   
no ombro da mulher, roçando seu seio no caminho.  
  
Ela ficou rígida sob seu toque. Se houvesse um mínimo de   
claridade, ele estava certo que teria sido vítima de outro   
tapa. Não fora intencional o que fizera. Mas, por alguma   
razão que não saberia explicar, não pediu desculpas. Apenas   
continuou a falar como se nada houvesse acontecido.  
  
- É melhor concentrarmos nossos esforços num mesmo ponto,   
mais perto do alto deste monte. – disse, guiando as mãos   
delas com as suas para um ponto determinado no monte de   
entulho. – Desse modo, nosso trabalho renderá mais.  
  
Scully não pronunciou uma única palavra, apenas retirou as   
mãos das dele um tanto bruscamente e recomeçou a escavar no   
ponto indicado. Por dentro, fervia de indignação. Abusado   
aquele senhor Mulder. Tocá-la daquele jeito! É certo que,   
dada a escuridão, o toque poderia ter sido absolutamente   
acidental. Mas ele nem ao menos pedira desculpas...   
Descarado, abusado. Só porque ela era uma humilde camareira,   
isso não lhe dava direitos sobre ela...  
  
Ajoelhado ao seu lado, Will Mulder também remexia o entulho,   
distraído. Aquele toque fortuito no seio da ruivinha...   
Parecia ainda sentir a maciez de sua carne nas pedras ásperas   
onde cavava. Havia corado, no momento do toque, tinha   
certeza. Pudera sentir o sangue fluindo com força para sua   
cabeça, as orelhas queimando, as bochechas formigando. Sorte   
aquela escuridão toda encobrir sua maldita timidez! Sim,   
porque não passava de um meninão tímido, por debaixo do fino   
verniz de refinamento, das afetações de homem do mundo... Um   
garoto bobo que ruborizava ao tocar o seio de uma bela   
mulher...  
  
Vários pequenos tremores, sem maiores conseqüências que não   
levantar um bocado de poeira, ainda sacudiam o solo de tempos   
em tempos. Homem e mulher realmente não lhes tomavam   
conhecimento, entretidos que estavam em seus pensamentos.   
Assim como pareciam não se importar com o calor que começava   
a fazer ali dentro, nem com o ar viciado que respiravam.   
Grossas bagas de suor escorriam por seus rostos e pescoços,   
umedecendo-lhes as roupas. O ar pesado e quente ia tornando-  
lhes a respiração cada vez mais penosa, turvando-lhes a   
visão. Mas ambos pareciam completamente alheios ao   
desconforto. A raiva surda não permitia que Kathy sentisse os   
males que a aspereza do entulho ia infligindo às suas mãos.   
Cavava para sair dali, cavava para afastar-se daquele homem o   
mais rápido possível. Cavava, alheia a tudo o que não fosse o   
simples ato de cavar.  
  
Pedra após pedra, pedaço após pedaço iam sendo retirados do   
lugar sem que isso revelasse o mínimo resultado prático. Nem   
um sopro de ar fresco, nem uma ínfima réstia de luz. Mulder   
começava a imaginar se estavam, de fato, escavando na direção   
correta. Mas como sabê-lo? Não havia como. Por isso,   
persistia cavando. Por isso, e pelos fortuitos toques de mãos   
que ocasionalmente ocorriam com a irritada ruiva. No processo   
de escavar o entulho na completa escuridão, por vezes, suas   
mãos se esbarravam, por vezes, seus dedos se entrelaçavam,   
enchendo Will de um estranho contentamento que o animava a   
continuar cavucando, mesmo sem resultados.   
  
E, uma vez mais, aconteceu. Os dedos de Will esbarraram   
acidentalmente nos de Kathy. Mas não foi, em absoluto, por   
acidente que eles se entrelaçaram na seqüência. Tampouco foi   
por acidente que os dedos dele aprisionaram gentil, mas   
firmemente, os da ruiva entre os seus. Por alguns longos   
segundos, ela não esboçou reação, como que paralisada sob o   
toque.  
  
Kathy remexia, absorta, o entulho, quando um bocado de poeira   
das escavações caiu sobre sua cabeça. A pobre estremeceu,   
recordando-se subitamente de sua casa, de sua família.   
Procurou ser objetiva e controlar-se, mas parecia ver diante   
de seus olhos as velhas paredes ruindo. Os gritos   
aterrorizados de seus irmãos e o silêncio sepulcral de sua   
mãe ecoavam sinistros em seus ouvidos... E temeu intensamente   
a solidão. Não pôde evitar as lágrimas que rolaram quentes   
por suas faces cobertas de poeira, deixando trilhas   
lamacentas por onde passavam. E, então, um alento... Sentiu o   
toque em suas mãos, seus dedos aprisionados tão   
carinhosamente por outros, afugentando a escuridão que   
ameaçava tomar sua alma. E, por um instante, teve certeza de   
que não estava sozinha. Uma louca sensação lhe dizia que   
nunca estaria. E deixou-se ficar daquela forma, paralisada,   
quase contente, até quando, enfim, despertou de seus   
devaneios para a situação real e percebeu de quem partia   
aquela gentil carícia.  
  
- Droga! – Kathy exclamou irritada, enquanto tentava arrancar   
com violência os dedos de sua prisão.  
  
Mas sua irritação foi abafada por um violento tremor que a   
fez desequilibrar-se e cair sobre William Mulder, o   
derrubando ao solo. O monte aparentemente compacto de   
escombros, que haviam tão obstinadamente escavado durante as   
últimas horas, desabou sobre eles, um momento depois que o   
homem rolou sobre seu lado e cobriu o corpo de Scully com o   
seu, protegendo-a dos destroços que caíam com força sobre os   
dois.  
  
  
"Vários tremores secundários   
continuaram abatendo-se sobre a   
cidade de San Francisco nas horas que   
se seguiram. A maior parte deles,   
apenas movimentos leves de acomodação   
do solo sem maiores conseqüências. Às   
8:14 da manhã, entretanto, um   
violento abalo sacudiu a cidade,   
fazendo ruir grande parte das   
construções já afetadas pelo choque   
principal e espalhando pânico entre a   
população."  
  
  
O mundo chegava na forma de ecos distantes aos ouvidos de   
Katherine Scully. Cães gemendo e uivando, sinos tocando ao   
longe e vozes abafadas misturavam-se ao zunido alto em seus   
ouvidos, em uma confusa cacofonia. A cabeça lhe doía leve,   
mas incomodamente. Seus braços, presos, não a deixavam mover-  
se. E havia aquela pressão em seu peito, tão grande que mal a   
deixava respirar. Entreabriu os olhos, aturdida, e a branca   
claridade a ofuscou, a obrigando a cerrá-los outra vez.   
Talvez tivesse morrido, imaginou. Mas, nesse caso, haveria   
cães no paraíso ou no inferno, ela os podia ouvir latindo.   
Não... Não acreditava que houvesse cães por lá. Logo, devia   
estar viva! Então, devia esforçar-se para entender o que se   
passava. As coisas voltavam à sua mente aos poucos e   
desordenadas. A escura prisão entre escombros... O   
terremoto... Escavar o entulho em busca de uma saída...   
William Mulder... Sim. Agora recordava-se do violento abalo   
secundário e das paredes e pedras desabando sobre sua cabeça.   
Respirou fundo, sufocada. "Ar fresco!", alegrou-se quando uma   
lufada de ar frio encheu seus pulmões.  
  
Forçou-se a abrir os olhos, a despeito da claridade que a   
cegava. Demorou a acostumar-se com a luz, após quase três   
horas de absoluta escuridão. Porém, quando o fez, pôde   
perceber a nesga de céu azul visível por uma brecha nos   
escombros, bem acima de sua cabeça, pela qual penetrava,   
também, o raio de sol que teimava em ofuscá-la. Era um belo   
dia de primavera, lá fora, ela não pôde deixar de pensar, ao   
ver um bando de pássaros cortando, em revoada, a fresta azul   
celeste. Pássaros negros. "Gralhas!", disse a si mesma,   
quando o grasnar soturno feriu-lhe os ouvidos. "Mau   
agouro..." diria vovó Scully em seu obscuro mundo de   
superstições irlandesas.  
  
Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Katherine ao associar os   
pressagos pássaros à imagem de sua casa em ruínas, silenciosa   
como um túmulo, como se todos nela estivessem mortos...   
Mordeu os lábios com tal força para conter o pranto que o   
gosto acre de sangue se fez presente em sua boca. Logo agora,   
que estava tão próxima de escapar daquele cárcere, agora que   
podia ver o céu, justo naquele momento, não se podia deixar   
esmorecer. Não devia, não tinha o direito de deixar morrerem   
as esperanças. "Mau agouro é bobagem, vovó.", insistiu para   
si mesma, bravamente varrendo os pensamentos sombrios para   
algum canto escuro de sua cabeça. "Controle-se e lute,   
Katherine Scully!" ordenou, obrigando-se a engolir as   
lágrimas. Um gemido abafado a arrancou do transe e a fez   
voltar a cabeça dolorida para o lado. Compreendeu, de súbito,   
a razão da pressão em seu peito.   
  
Will Mulder jazia desacordado sobre ela. Usara seu próprio   
corpo como escudo para protegê-la. Mas os escombros haviam   
sido inclementes com ele. Sua cabeça, apoiada no solo e   
voltada para Scully, exibia um grosso filete de sangue que   
lhe descia pela testa. Seu corpo imóvel e o de Kathy, por   
extensão, estavam parcialmente soterrados por uma pilha de   
fragmentos de paredes que cobriam parte de suas costas e suas   
pernas. Ao menos, estava vivo. Ela podia sentir-lhe o hálito   
quente na orelha.  
  
- Sr. Mulder! – chamou em voz baixa, quase um sussurro.  
  
Nada. Nenhuma reação foi esboçada pelo homem desacordado.   
Talvez o ferimento em sua cabeça fosse mais grave do que   
parecia, ela imaginou, começando a preocupar-se. Ele era   
pesado demais para que ela conseguisse movê-lo. Poderia   
estar, então, condenada a ficar ali para sempre...  
  
- Sr. Mulder! – repetiu, um pouco mais alto, desta vez.  
  
Outro gemido foi a resposta. E mais outro, à medida em que   
ele abria os olhos vagarosamente. Will Mulder estava, também,   
confuso. De um rosto de mulher, muito próximo ao seu, um par   
de enormes olhos azuis o fitava de esguelha. Não conseguia   
atinar a quem pertenceriam. Seu corpo todo doía. Ele inspirou   
com força, necessitando do ar. Sentiu doerem-lhe ainda mais   
as costas ao fazê-lo. Quando exalou o ar, um mecha de cabelos   
ruivos deslocou-se, agitando-se sutilmente no ar diante de   
seus olhos. "Ah, a ruivinha Scully...", lembrou-se.  
  
- Sr. Mulder! – ela chamou uma vez mais, ao ver os olhos   
cinzentos se abrirem. – Como se sente? Pode mover-se?  
  
Ruidosamente, o monte de escombros mudou de posição quando   
Mulder, apoiando os cotovelos um de cada lado da cabeça de   
Kathy, ergueu o tronco, posicionando-se sobre a mulher. Tão   
próximo estava o rosto de Will do da moça que tudo o que ele   
conseguia enxergar eram os olhos azuis... Furiosos... Ele não   
se pôde furtar um sorriso, quando ela bufou, incomodada. Ele   
demorava-se mais do que o necessário naquela posição, apenas   
para vê-la naquele estado. Enfim, ergueu mais um pouco o   
tronco, apenas o suficiente para ter uma clara visão do rosto   
feminino. Lindo, ainda que coberto de poeira. Trilhas de lama   
em suas bochechas revelavam que ela estivera chorando, o   
enchendo de um desejo pungente de poder acalentá-la nos   
braços. Seus olhos detiveram-se nos lábios rosados que ele   
sentiu-se tentado a beijar. Por um breve instante, pareceu   
sentir-lhes o sabor doce, a textura macia. Mas percebeu que   
ela mordiscava o lábio inferior irritada. "Melhor ter   
cuidado...", concluiu. Ao pôr-se, finalmente, de quatro, o   
fez de forma tão brusca que bateu com força a cabeça contra o   
muro sólido que servia agora de teto ao covil.  
  
- Ui! - exclamou, abaixando-se ligeiramente.  
  
Desta vez, foi Kathy quem não pôde furtar-se um sorriso.   
"Fica ainda mais bela quando sorri...", Will pensou em meio à   
dor, enquanto se agachava encolhido ao lado dela. Foi somente   
então que ele se deu conta de que a escuridão em que estavam   
mergulhados anteriormente dera lugar à claridade e percebeu a   
fresta por onde a luz do dia invadia o covil. Ele ainda   
contemplava, entre perplexo e maravilhado, a nesga azul de   
céu, quando Scully, sentada, começou a procurar um meio de   
ampliá-la.  
  
- Vai ficar o dia todo, aí, olhando, ou vai me ajudar? –   
perguntou sarcástica, os lábios torcidos num meio sorriso,   
tentando empurrar, já de joelhos, a parede sólida onde Mulder   
havia batido com a cabeça.   
  
Ele sorriu do jeito sempre surpreendente dela e adiantou-se   
para ajudá-la. A cada minuto que passava, achava a ruivinha   
mais e mais interessante, aumentava seu desejo de conhecê-la   
melhor. Porém, enquanto esforçava-se para aumentar a abertura   
na parede, Will ia, aos poucos, tomando ciência de que sair   
dali implicava em que a vida retornaria ao seu curso normal,   
que cada um seguiria seu caminho e que, talvez, nunca mais   
ele viesse a encontrar a bela camareira novamente. Que, fora   
daquele claustro, voltariam a ser o rico hóspede e a humilde   
camareira, distanciados por um abismo quase que   
intransponível, na sociedade mesquinha em que viviam.   
  
Fantasiou-se em sua casa, em Boston, comunicando a seus pais,   
por exemplo, seu iminente casamento com a pequena Scully. A   
expressão de desaprovação da mãe dançou-lhe, por um momento,   
diante dos olhos. Certamente, ela, com seu esnobismo, seria   
uma daquelas pessoas que nunca aceitariam uma possível   
ligação entre ele e alguém de classe inferior. E assim o   
fariam muitos outros em seu círculo de relações. Porém, o   
preconceito social não era um fenômeno unilateral,   
proveniente das classes abastadas, ele sabia. Ainda tinha   
viva a lembrança da última vez em que estivera em uma das   
fábricas de sua família, em Detroit, e resolvera unir-se aos   
operários, no refeitório, para o almoço. Mesmo que eles não   
soubessem quem era ele e não o pudessem identificar como "o   
filho do patrão", no mesmo instante em que se sentou na   
comprida mesa, ao lado dos rapazes, a acalorada discussão que   
levavam converteu-se em um silêncio incômodo e, por mais que   
Mulder tentasse entabular alguma conversa com eles, tudo o   
que obtinha em resposta eram desconfortáveis monossílabos.   
  
Embora a ruivinha não lhe parecesse, a princípio, intimidada   
por essa diferença social, Will não podia ter certeza de que   
sua reação não se devesse à pressão e ao estresse impostos   
pela situação em que se encontravam. Nem que, na volta ao   
"mundo real", sua adorável petulância não murcharia por   
completo. Tamanha incerteza o fazia desejar não sair daquele   
confinamento. Isso e mais a quase certeza de que, fora dali,   
ele a perderia para sempre. Para sempre. Para nunca mais. E o   
pensamento o devastou. De repente, foi como se seus braços   
perdessem as forças. Não queria mais sair dali. Não queria   
perdê-la... Constatou que a amava... Estava amando! Era   
inacreditável, dadas as circunstâncias, mas, sim, a amava.   
Acreditava ter encontrado a mulher de sua vida e simplesmente   
não a podia deixar escapar. Embora ela não o soubesse... Ao   
mesmo tempo, no entanto, sabia que não poderiam ficar ali   
enclausurados para sempre.   
  
Com os braços suspensos no ar, observou longamente o   
semblante da ruiva, procurando decidir o que fazer.   
  
Ela, atarefada, parecia não percebê-lo, os olhos espertos,   
velozes, investigando, explorando os escombros, varrendo cada   
canto, cada fenda, de um lado para o outro, sem descanso,   
até, enfim, cruzarem com o olhar de Will. E ali permanecerem,   
como que aprisionados. E o que Katherine viu nos olhos   
cinzentos naquele momento foi algo muito diferente do que   
vira horas antes, quando ainda havia o corredor do hotel.   
Quando o mundo ainda se dividia em ricos e pobres, hóspede e   
camareira. O que ela viu naquele olhar foi solidão, uma   
súplica por carinho, uma imensa tristeza, um pedido comovido   
de desculpas, um menino carente de atenção... Um caldeirão de   
sentimentos confundia-se em olhos profundos onde o cinza se   
mesclava com a cor de avelãs.   
  
A irritação e a raiva que agitavam o azul do olhar da mulher   
cederam lugar à serenidade e à aceitação, fornecendo coragem   
suficiente a Will para tomar-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e   
pousar os lábios sobre os dela, num beijo terno e breve.   
Voltou a fitá-la, apreensivo, sem soltar seu rosto, em busca   
de algum sinal de desaprovação. Mas não havia sinal algum e   
ele reaproximou-se, pressionando com os seus os lábios de   
Kathy, dessa feita com ardor. Sua língua insinuou-se,   
traçando os contornos da boca da mulher, que estremeceu,   
entreabrindo os lábios para recebê-lo.  
  
- Fogo! – gritaram vozes do lado de fora.  
  
Imediatamente, o cheiro amargo de queimado tomou o ar,   
separando o casal. Instantes depois, a fumaça começava a   
invadir o parco espaço a que estavam confinados por cada   
fresta entre aos escombros, os obrigando a lutar com rapidez   
para aumentar a fenda na parte superior do covil. A fumaça   
escura dominava todo o espaço, os fazendo tossir. O crepitar   
das chamas em algum lugar próximo já era audível, quando, num   
esforço final, Will e Kathy conseguiram deslocar um pedaço de   
parede, ampliando a fresta o suficiente para que pudessem   
esgueirar-se para fora.  
  
A imponente construção que um dia fora o Grand Hotel não   
passava agora de uma pilha alta de escombros, do topo da qual   
Katherine Scully e William Mulder procuravam descer. Em um   
ponto das ruínas, próximo aonde haviam emergido, erguia-se   
uma grossa coluna de fumaça negra. De qualquer maneira,   
correndo, pulando, tropeçando, escorregando, caindo, rolando,   
ambos conseguiram, enfim, atingir o chão. Deixaram-se ficar,   
deitados lado a lado, no meio da rua, sem fôlego, os olhos   
fitos no céu azul, alheios às pessoas que circulavam ao   
redor, tontos do susto e do esforço. O som cavo dos cascos   
dos cavalos nos paralelepípedos e o tilintar das sinetas   
anunciando a chegada dos bombeiros os obrigaram a erguer-se   
do chão e sair do caminho, retirando-se para a calçada. Mas   
onde deveria estar a calçada, havia um monte de tijolos que   
até o dia anterior faziam parte da imponente fachada do banco   
que se localizava defronte ao hotel. Por todo o lado para o   
qual se olhasse, havia pilhas de tijolos e concreto e cacos   
de vidro e destruição. Scully olhava em volta aturdida,   
assustada. Os olhos esgazeados vagavam pelos escombros,   
nervosos. Mulder, parado ao seu lado, a observava sem saber   
ao certo o que fazer.  
  
- Tenho que ir! – ela disse simplesmente, virando-se e   
seguindo em direção a South-of-Market, sua vizinhança.  
  
Não lhe disse adeus, não lhe dirigiu um único olhar. Apenas   
saiu andando, deixando para trás um desconcertado Will, pasmo   
a observá-la desaparecer numa esquina. Num impulso, ele a   
seguiu, primeiro correndo em seu encalço, depois caminhando   
silencioso ao seu lado, sem ousar quebrar seu silêncio com   
perguntas ou comentários que pudessem soar tolos. Caminhar ao   
lado dela já lhe bastava.  
  
Os olhos curiosos de William distraíam-se em observar as   
pessoas que lotavam as ruas. Havia mulheres e crianças em   
camisolas e senhores distintos andando de pijamas pela via   
pública como se estivessem na intimidade de suas alcovas.   
Outros ainda envergavam os fraques elegantes com os quais   
haviam provavelmente ido à ópera, na noite anterior, tendo ao   
lado suas esposas em longos vestidos de noite, suas jóias   
faiscando ao sol da manhã, os cabelos fugindo ao rigor dos   
penteados e caindo desordenados sobre os olhos. E havia a   
velha senhora que carregava uma grande gaiola dourada na qual   
havia quatro lindos gatinhos, enquanto o ocupante de direito,   
um papagaio, encarapitava-se no ombro da dona. E o homem   
calvo com grandes bigodes de pontas retorcidas que levava nos   
braços, como se fosse um bebê, um vaso de violetas para o   
qual murmurava palavras de conforto. Não havia histeria ou   
pânico por onde passavam. Só uma aceitação muda e tácita da   
tragédia como um fato coletivo, um desígnio divino contra o   
qual não se podia lutar.  
  
De tempos em tempos, Mulder examinava o rosto de Katherine em   
busca de algum sinal que revelasse o que ela poderia estar   
pensando. Mas seu rosto era uma máscara de pedra,   
indecifrável, na qual a única emoção visível era a   
determinação. Ela andava e andava como se aquela fosse a   
única coisa a ser feita no mundo. Embora, inicialmente,   
Scully parecesse não perceber que ele a acompanhava, foi   
graças a seu braço estendido, barrando o caminho do distraído   
companheiro, que ele salvou-se de ser atropelado por um   
automóvel em disparada, quando atravessavam uma rua. Ela não   
compreendia porque ele a seguia. Mas o fato dele a acompanhar   
não a incomodava em nada. Estranhamente, proporcionava-lhe   
mesmo uma sensação de segurança que ajudava a amenizar os   
maus pressentimentos que tinha em relação ao estado como   
encontraria sua casa.  
  
No caminho até lá, seguiam passando por diversas ruas onde o   
tremor não havia causado mais danos que uns poucos vidros   
quebrados ou rachaduras no reboco das paredes. Em outras, os   
postes que sustentavam os fios elétricos inclinavam-se nos   
ângulos mais absurdos ao longo de toda a extensão das   
calçadas. À medida em que iam penetrando na área mais pobre   
de San Francisco, porém, os sinais da destruição causada pelo   
terremoto iam se tornando mais e mais evidentes. Ruas   
inteiras não passavam de pilhas de escombros. Na rua   
Valencia, um andar inteiro dos três que compunham o Valencia   
Street Hotel havia afundado no solo, como se a terra o   
houvesse engolido. Dezenas de cidadãos remexiam os escombros   
na tentativa de resgatar as cerca de duzentas pessoas   
soterradas com o desabamento. Por todo lado, grossas espirais   
de fumaça emergiam das ruínas. As chamas consumiam a cidade.  
  
  
"Centenas, talvez milhares de pessoas   
perderam suas vidas quando as casas   
de South-of-Market ruíram no solo   
liqüefeito sob elas. Muitas dessas   
construções incendiaram-se   
imediatamente e seus habitantes   
aprisionados não puderam ser   
resgatados. No Valencia Street Hotel,   
diversas pessoas afogaram-se devido   
ao rompimento de uma tubulação de   
água quando o hotel afundou no solo."  
  
  
Quanto mais penetravam naquele caos de destruição e morte,   
mais visivelmente perturbada ia ficando Katherine. Suas mãos   
revolviam inquietas os bolsos do avental outrora branco de   
seu uniforme. A respiração era curta e ofegante, enquanto   
mordiscava nervosamente o lábio inferior. Andava cada vez   
mais rápido, com passos impressionantemente longos para suas   
pernas curtas. Mulder era obrigado a apressar o passo para   
acompanhá-la.   
  
Após dobrarem uma esquina, Kathy subitamente estacou, a   
respiração suspensa, os olhos abertos como se quisessem   
saltar das órbitas. Não havia uma única parede de pé naquela   
rua. O solo, liqüefeito pelo tremor, engolira até mesmo os   
escombros. Ela ainda avançou alguns metros antes de parar   
novamente diante de uma dessas ruínas, semi-enterradas no   
chão. Ela olhava transtornada, a pilha lamacenta de pedras e   
entulho. A boca entreaberta dirigiu uma pergunta muda a um   
homem idoso de aparência rude que a tudo observava a alguma   
distância. O homem apenas encolheu os ombros e baixou os   
olhos sombrios, enquanto a cabeça acenava uma sutil negativa.   
Scully permaneceu imóvel, com os olhos secos, contemplando os   
escombros. Os braços pendiam ao longo do corpo e as mãos   
apertavam freneticamente as dobras das saias. Não emitia um   
único som, apesar de seus lábios moverem-se numa ladainha   
incessante.  
  
Aquilo não estava acontecendo... Não podia estar... Sua mãe,   
Tommy, Betty, Nell, Eric... mortos... todos mortos... Não   
estava acontecendo! Mortos. Recusava-se a acreditar. Por que   
fora poupada, oh, Deus? Por quê? Para ficar sozinha?   
Apodrecer na solidão? Não era justo. Não podia estar   
acontecendo... Seus olhos incrédulos não podiam aceitar que,   
sob aquele monte de pedras, jaziam sem vida todos os seus   
entes queridos, todos os que lhe haviam restado. Quis correr   
até os escombros, escavá-los com as próprias mãos até   
encontrar sua família ou abrir neles um buraco tão grande que   
pudesse enterrar-se com ela. Mas não tinha forças. Um cansaço   
tão grande abatia-se sobre ela que não seria capaz de mover-  
se um centímetro de onde estava. E deixava-se ficar ali,   
sentindo-se tão impotente quanto jamais sentira-se antes. Tão   
vazia que nem mesmo lágrimas parecia ter para derramar.  
  
Como um raio, a compreensão do que acontecera naquele local   
atingiu William Mulder. Ali, sob o monte de escombros jaziam   
a casa, a família, a vida de Scully. Ele pôde sentir sua   
tristeza e compadeceu-se dela. Desejava ardentemente poder   
reverter a situação que a afligia, mas sabia ser impossível   
ressuscitar os mortos. Ao mesmo tempo, no entanto, não   
suportava vê-la desamparada, sofrendo como sofria, em   
silêncio, engolindo as lágrimas. E tudo o que lhe ocorreu, na   
ocasião, foi tentar amenizar-lhe o sofrimento como pudesse.   
Assim, acercou-se respeitosamente da mulher e pousou a mão em   
seu ombro, o pressionando suavemente. Ela estremeceu e   
voltou-se lentamente para ele, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-  
lo. Tinha os olhos rasos d'água, das lágrimas que continha a   
tanto custo. Will a envolveu em um abraço. E, com a cabeça   
enterrada em seu peito, ela finalmente deu vazão ao pranto   
que tentara evitar.  
  
E chorou e soluçou como nunca em sua vida. Chorou a dor   
imensa que sentia, o aperto que estrangulava seu peito, seu   
coração. Soluçou toda a amargura e o ressentimento que trazia   
contra a Natureza, contra o mundo, contra Deus por terem   
feito aquilo com ela, por terem-na deixado só. E chorou até   
que o pranto lavasse sua alma e levasse em sua torrente toda   
dor e todo o ressentimento que ela carregava dentro de si. E   
chorou até que suas lágrimas secaram e ela sentiu-se,   
novamente, vazia, oca, sozinha, morta.   
  
Não poderia precisar por quanto tempo deixou-se ficar   
desamparada, em prantos, envolta naquele abraço. Nos braços   
de um estranho que a apertava junto ao peito e acariciava   
seus cabelos sem nada dizer. Mas lentamente o calor do abraço   
do estranho, a gentileza de suas carícias a foram preenchendo   
outra vez, a trazendo de volta ao mundo dos vivos. E   
Katherine compreendeu que, em honra da memória dos que haviam   
partido, deveria continuar vivendo. E lutando.  
  
Gentilmente, desvencilhou-se dos braços que a envolviam e   
afastou-se um pequeno passo para trás, apenas o suficiente   
para poder encarar o rosto daquele que a trouxera de volta à   
vida. Com os olhos baixos, inspirou profundamente. A seguir,   
tomou-lhe as mãos nas suas e as levou aos lábios, pousando um   
singelo beijo em cada um dos nós esfolados de seus dedos.   
Depois, fitou os olhos cinzentos tão intensamente que a   
Mulder pareceu que ela lhe alcançava a alma, que lhe   
descobria todos os segredos.  
  
- Obrigada. – sussurrou Katherine, de modo quase inaudível.   
Um sorriso triste estampou-se em seu semblante quando William   
repetiu-lhe o gesto, beijando suas mãos feridas.  
  
- Obrigado. – ele murmurou em resposta.  
  
Nada mais restava a ser feito ali. Por mais que desejasse, o   
olhar de Scully não seria capaz de fazer ressurgir das pedras   
frias seus entes queridos. As quadras próximas já ardiam   
consumidas pelo fogo voraz que começava a devorar a cidade.   
As chamas aproximavam-se rapidamente de onde estavam e, em   
breve, o local todo estaria semelhante a uma filial do   
inferno. Em silêncio, William pousou o braço ao redor dos   
ombros de Katherine que se deixou conduzir para longe dali.  
  
  
"O fogo começou simultaneamente, por   
toda a cidade, quando as donas de   
casa começaram a preparar o café da   
manhã para suas famílias, sem se dar   
conta da ameaça que representavam as   
chaminés em ruínas. Por toda parte,   
nuvens de fumaça e chamas começaram a   
se espalhar. O trabalho dos bombeiros   
foi grandemente prejudicado pelo   
rompimento das tubulações de água."  
  
  
Por onde quer que passassem, na parte baixa da cidade, o   
cenário era o mesmo. Ruínas e escombros, postes inclinados   
nas calçadas onduladas de onde jorravam jatos de água   
provenientes das tubulações rompidas. E havia o fogo, o   
grande incêndio que já se alastrava por toda Frisco.   
Bombeiros e cidadãos comuns uniam-se na tentativa de combater   
as chamas que ameaçavam devastar a cidade. Mas seus esforços   
pareciam inúteis. Mal logravam extinguir as labaredas em um   
local, o fogo ressurgia devastador num ponto logo adiante.   
Comentava-se que, entre as vítimas da catástrofe, estava o   
Comandante do Corpo de Bombeiros, o que explicava a aparente   
desordem no combate às chamas. Outro comentário corrente   
informava que o exército, na figura do General Funston, era o   
poder vigente na cidade agora em regime de lei marcial.   
Milicianos postavam-se em cada esquina com o objetivo de   
impedir saques às casas abandonadas, às pressas, por seus   
moradores, com permissão de "atirar para matar" naqueles que   
ousassem desobedecer às ordens.  
  
Um alarido de vozes enchia o ar quando Kathy e Will   
aproximaram-se da Shreve & Co., uma joalheria parcialmente   
devastada pelo sismo. Da pequena multidão agrupada em frente   
à loja, subitamente, destacou-se um homem que passou em   
disparada por Mulder e Scully, os derrubando ao chão. O   
estampido de um tiro fez calar as vozes do grupo, enquanto o   
fugitivo desabava pesadamente no meio da rua, mortalmente   
ferido. O miliciano que o alvejara dispersou a multidão aos   
gritos e encaminhou-se com passos rápidos até o moribundo,   
não dispensando mais que um olhar de soslaio para o casal   
caído na calçada. Fez rolar o corpo caído com o pé, deu uma   
breve examinada, certificando-se de que o homem estava, de   
fato, morto, e virou-lhe as costas, voltando ao seu posto.  
  
O ferimento causado pelo segundo tremor na cabeça de Will   
sangrava novamente, uma vez que, na queda, sua cabeça havia   
chocado contra o calçamento. Um fino filete de sangue   
escorria por sua orelha quando ele ajudou Katherine a erguer-  
se do chão.  
  
- Você está ferido! – disse ela, enquanto sacava do bolso de   
seu avental empoeirado um lenço milagrosamente branco e com   
ele fazia uma compressa no ferimento que atou à cabeça de   
Will com uma tira rasgada de suas anáguas. – Precisa de   
cuidados médicos... O Central Emergency Hospital fica aqui   
perto... Vamos até lá!  
  
- Não é necessário. É apenas um arranhãozinho... – ele   
protestava sem entusiasmo.  
  
Seus protestos foram vãos, uma vez que Scully já o rebocava   
vigorosamente pelo braço a caminho do hospital. Ele a   
acompanhou amuado, como uma criança levada pela mãe ao   
dentista. Surpreenderam-se, porém, ao chegar lá, com o estado   
em que se encontrava o hospital. A construção de tijolos   
aparentes estava parcialmente destruída, com sua fachada de   
pedra totalmente arruinada, as chaminés desmoronadas, o   
madeirame de sustentação do telhado exposto e o arco de pedra   
da entrada rachado e prestes a desabar. Um atarantado   
enfermeiro que tentava manobrar uma carroça na entrada do   
pátio os informou que todo o atendimento de emergência estava   
sendo feito no Mechanics' Pavilion, perto dali. Indiferente   
aos protestos de Mulder, Scully o fez seguir até o pavilhão.  
  
- Sua cabeça precisa de cuidados. Não há o que argumentar. –   
afirmava imperiosa, quando, de tempos em tempos, ajeitava o   
curativo da cabeça de William.  
  
O Mechanics' Pavilion era uma grande estrutura de madeira,   
normalmente usada para exposições e feiras. Dentro dela,   
jaziam em compridas filas de colchões cerca de duzentas   
pessoas, em sua maioria com ferimentos na cabeça ou nas   
pernas. Uma dezena de médicos e enfermeiras andavam   
atarantados em meio aos feridos que não paravam de chegar e   
formavam um confuso amontoado na entrada do pavilhão.  
  
- Espere-me aqui! – ordenou Kathy a seu acompanhante,   
enquanto se afastava decidida em busca de alguém que os   
atendesse.  
  
Will se deixou ficar, aparvalhado, parte pela confusão que o   
cercava, parte pela ligeira tontura que sentia. Acompanhou a   
moça com o olhar até que ela desaparecesse no meio da   
multidão. Ainda tentava localizá-la, quando um grito foi   
ouvido.  
  
- O telhado está em chamas!  
  
Cercado pela massa assustada, William acabou vendo-se forçado   
a abandonar o pavilhão no corre-corre que se formara entre os   
que estavam perto das portas. Do lado de fora, podia ver as   
chamas que ardiam no telhado. Procurava por Katherine com o   
olhar entre as pessoas que deixavam o edifício, mas não   
conseguia encontrá-la. As garras do medo fecharam-se   
apertadas sobre sua garganta, tornando-lhe difícil a   
respiração. O medo de perdê-la...  
  
  
"Um princípio de confusão se formou   
quando o telhado do Mechanics'   
Pavilion incendiou-se, por volta de   
1:00 da tarde, até que o médico   
chefe, com um berro, pedisse calma e   
comandasse a evacuação ordeira do   
prédio. Os feridos foram transferidos   
o Golden Gate Park, o Children's   
Hospital e o Presidio em ambulâncias   
ou quaisquer veículos que estivessem   
à mão. Os corpos dos mortos foram   
abandonados às chamas."  
  
  
Foi com um alívio imenso que, finalmente, William viu   
Katherine emergir pelas grandes portas de madeira, trazendo   
nos braços uma criança com a perna enfaixada. Aproximou-se,   
trêmulo de susto, ao mesmo tempo em que ela entregava a   
criança aos cuidados de uma gorda enfermeira. Atordoada, a   
ruiva recebeu o abraço apertado do homem sem nada   
compreender. Muito estranho aquele senhor Mulder! A abraçava   
como a uma velha amiga que não visse a vinte anos, quando não   
haviam se passado mais que cinco minutos desde o alarme de   
incêndio... Muito estranho... Meio louco!  
  
O lenço atado à cabeça de Will estava empapado de sangue.   
Suas feições estavam pálidas e seus lábios, descorados.   
Gotículas de suor perolavam sua testa e lábio superior.   
Parecia prestes a desfalecer. Prontamente, ela tomou seu   
braço e o foi conduzindo em direção a um dos automóveis   
parados nas proximidades. Porém, um ferido grave tomou sua   
frente e ocupou o último lugar disponível no veículo. Kathy,   
então, indagou ao motorista para onde seriam levados os   
feridos e, nem bem ouviu a resposta, já fez menção de retomar   
a caminhada na direção indicada. Will, no entanto, desta vez,   
permaneceu imóvel.  
  
- Veja bem, Katherine. – argumentou ele, convicto, parecendo,   
repentinamente, recuperar-se. – Os feridos estão sendo   
transferidos para lugares muito distantes e nós, com certeza,   
não vamos conseguir uma condução até lá... E minha cabeça não   
está assim tão mal... Além disso, o fogo está se alastrando   
rapidamente e precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível...   
E... – prosseguia ele numa ladainha sem fim.  
  
- Ok! Está bem. – cortou ela. – Você não quer ir, é seu   
direito. Tudo bem. – ele abriu um sorriso de criança feliz   
diante das palavras de Scully. – Mas prometa-me que, assim   
que houver uma oportunidade, vai me deixar fazer um curativo   
decente nesse ferimento, ok? – ela arrematou, sorrindo também   
da expressão quase infantil de felicidade de Mulder.  
  
Seguiram caminhando para algum lugar onde o incêndio   
parecesse mais distante. Já passava muito das duas da tarde   
quando William e Katherine chegaram a Nob Hill, a parte alta   
de San Francisco. Naquela região, onde estavam situadas as   
residências dos primeiros milionários da Califórnia, o tremor   
também deixara visíveis as marcas de sua devastadora   
passagem. Mulder estacou por um longo momento diante de um   
belo pórtico com elegantes colunas de mármore branco, tudo o   
que restara da mansão dos Towne, uma importante família de   
Frisco com quem mantinha relações comerciais. Um portal para   
um passado glamouroso que não mais existia. Um pouco adiante,   
localizava-se a residência do banqueiro Cartwright onde havia   
jantado após a ópera, na noite anterior. Apenas a bela   
escadaria em curva em mármore rosado com corrimões de cobre   
ricamente trabalhados permanecia de pé, imponente, levando a   
lugar nenhum. Estranho... Fora apenas na noite anterior que   
estivera ali, mas lhe parecia ter acontecido uma eternidade   
atrás.  
  
Pelas calçadas, aqui e ali, as pessoas agrupavam-se ao redor   
de fogões improvisados nas calçadas a partir de pilhas de   
tijolos. O aroma de café que impregnava o ar próximo a um   
desses grupos, fez recordar a Will e Kathy que seus estômagos   
estavam vazios até aquela hora.  
  
- Aceitam um pouco de café? – indagou a simpática senhora que   
cuidava do fogo.  
  
Sem hesitar, acercaram-se do fogão, onde a gentil mulher   
serviu a cada um uma caneca fumegante de café e um pãozinho.   
Sentaram-se no meio fio, ao lado dos outros, saboreando o   
calor reconfortante da bebida e seu efeito lenitivo sobre   
seus corpos cansados. Kathy observou divertida que a alegre   
senhora que os convidara trazia cada pé calçado em um sapato   
diferente, provavelmente um descuido causado pela pressa em   
abandonar sua casa após o tremor. Assim como havia feito com   
eles, a mulher abordava todos os que passassem, oferecendo-  
lhes conforto e solidariedade na forma do café quente com   
pão. Um pouco que podia significar muito para quem, como   
Kathy, havia perdido tudo.  
  
A vista, a partir da colina onde estavam, era apocalíptica. A   
cidade, lá embaixo, transformada em ruínas pela mão poderosa   
do terremoto, ardia agora sob as chamas do gigantesco   
incêndio.  
  
- Atenção, por favor! Todos parados por um instante! – gritou   
um homem que apontava uma câmera fotográfica em na direção do   
grupo, imortalizando Mulder, Scully, a gentil senhora dos   
sapatos trocados, todo o estranho ajuntamento reunido em   
volta do fogão de tijolos em uma fotografia cujo pano de   
fundo era a impressionante destruição urbana lá embaixo. Um   
fiel testemunho do momento que San Francisco atravessava.  
  
Era estranho como, no geral, os ânimos não transpareciam a   
gravidade do momento. As pessoas, impressionantemente calmas   
dada a situação, pareciam indiferentes ao desastre. Mesmo   
aquelas que tudo haviam perdido demonstravam este   
comportamento estóico. Talvez mantivessem a louca esperança   
de que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. Talvez a calamidade   
houvesse de tal forma anestesiado seus sentidos que elas   
fossem incapazes de reagir de outro modo. Talvez fosse apenas   
a aceitação pura e simples do destino como uma fatalidade   
incontestável. Mesmo William e Katherine reagiam dessa forma,   
a despeito de todas as dificuldades e perigos que já haviam   
enfrentado até o momento.  
  
Ao longe, ouviam-se as explosões que devastavam quadras   
inteiras, lá embaixo, numa tentativa desesperada de conter o   
avanço do fogo abrindo-se vãos suficientemente largos que   
impossibilitassem sua propagação. E nem mesmo esse trovejar   
constante de dinamite parecia afetar as pessoas.  
  
Will e Kathy vagavam sem destino pelas ruas de Nob Hill.   
Caminhavam lado a lado, em silêncio, entregues a seus   
pensamentos. A companhia um do outro era suficiente para   
satisfazê-los. Paravam aqui e ali para apreciar o que viam.   
Como uma casa que tivera apenas a parede frontal derrubada,   
com seus moradores sentados nas poltronas da sala, tomando   
chá e conversando como se fosse mais uma outra tarde calma de   
primavera.  
  
Tudo o que restava de uma construção em uma esquina eram duas   
paredes. De uma delas, à beira da calçada, pendia um letreiro   
de ferro onde, em letras negras cuidadosamente pintadas sobre   
o fundo amarelo, lia-se "Vidros". Na outra, miraculosamente   
intocado pelo terremoto, sem uma trinca que fosse, havia um   
grande espelho com as bordas bisotadas em belas flores e   
arabesco caprichosos. Nele, refletiam-se as imagens de um   
homem e uma mulher. Ele, alto e de porte atlético, usava o   
que um dia fora um elegante smoking, agora pardacento de lama   
e pó. Ela, de estatura baixa e compleição delicada, envergava   
um sisudo uniforme negro, também enfeado pela sujeira. Tinham   
ambos os cabelos desgrenhados e as feições escondidas sob uma   
grossa camada de poeira. E, nos olhos, ah, os olhos... Um   
surpreendente e complexo misto de abandono e enlevo e   
tristeza e contentamento. Mulder e Scully sorriram,   
simultaneamente, do que viram no espelho.  
  
- Nossa! – exclamou Kathy. – Eu nem havia percebido o quão   
esquisitos devemos estar parecendo desse jeito.  
  
- Não mais estranhos do que quaisquer outras pessoas que   
tenham sobrevivido a um desabamento. – ele respondeu com um   
sorriso brincalhão. – Parecemos vivos, só isso! –   
acrescentou.  
  
Arrependeu-se imediatamente de tê-lo dito, quando percebeu a   
sombra de tristeza que voejou no semblante de Katherine.  
  
- Sim... vivos... – disse ela em voz baixa e soturna.  
  
Mas a sombra dissipou-se no instante em que Will,   
delicadamente, tocou seu cotovelo, a induzindo a seguir em   
frente. Com a caminhada... Com a vida...  
  
Logo adiante, havia o que, até horas atrás, fora uma praça.   
Os bancos de pedra quebrados e as árvores arrancadas pelas   
raízes davam a dimensão do tremor, naquele local. No entanto,   
bem no centro do caos, estava uma fonte onde querubins   
milagrosamente poupados da destruição jorravam água pelas   
boquinhas. William e Katherine aproveitaram-se da benção   
daquela água corrente e abundante para limpar seus rostos,   
pescoços, mãos, suas almas.  
  
Com gentileza, Scully obrigou Mulder a sentar-se na borda da   
fonte e, em seguida, usando uma tira de pano branco arrancada   
de suas fartas anáguas, começou a limpar-lhe habilmente o   
ferimento na cabeça. Removida a crosta de sangue seco que   
cobria a área, ela percebeu aliviada tratar-se de um corte   
superficial cujo sangramento abundante devera-se à região   
fartamente irrigada em que se localizava.  
  
Will aceitava tudo imóvel e mudo. A destreza com que Kathy   
manuseava o ferimento, a leveza de suas mãos o surpreendiam   
agradavelmente. Faziam-no pensar em outras épocas, em sua   
infância, quando seus pais ainda não eram tão ricos e   
sofisticados. Pensava nas traquinagens do pequeno William   
pelas ruas do bairro, que invariavelmente resultavam em um   
joelho ou cotovelo esfolado, e no quanto ele ansiava por   
receber os cuidados carinhosos da mãe ao chegar em casa. Até   
o dia em que ela descobrira que "não era chique" fazer esse   
tipo de coisa. A partir de então, todos os machucados do   
menino eram, sem exceção, tratados por uma das criadas e os   
carinhos da mãe foram escasseando na mesma medida em que ela   
foi incorporando-se ao "mundo chique". O Will adulto ainda   
sentia falta dos carinhos de sua mãe...  
  
Com os olhos atentos, Katherine perscrutou o jardim semi   
destruído ao seu redor e dirigiu-se ligeira a uma árvore   
caída, voltando, em seguida, com um punhado de folhas nas   
mãos.  
  
- Vovó Scully era uma velha irlandesa supersticiosa. –   
explicava ela, enquanto amassava as folhas entre as palmas   
das mãos. – E meio bruxa, também! – acrescentou com um   
sorriso engraçado, ao aplicar um emplastro das folhas   
maceradas sobre o ferimento de Mulder. – Ela me ensinou   
muitos segredos druidas sobre os poderes curativos das   
plantas. E, já que não temos nada melhor para tratar esse   
ferimento, acho que isso terá que bastar, por ora. –   
arrematou, completando o curativo com mais tiras de pano   
rasgadas de suas anáguas e um nó apertado.  
  
Quando voltou a olhar para o rosto de William, ao encerrar o   
curativo, ele a contemplava embevecido. Kathy, subitamente   
envergonhada com o olhar, soltou uma mecha dos cabelos   
castanhos que havia ficado presa entre as bandagens e tentou   
colocá-la em seu lugar. Mas a mecha, teimosa, voltou a cair   
sobre a testa de Will, emprestando um ar de menino bonito às   
feições do homem sentado à sua frente. Com vagar, ele tomou-  
lhe as mãos entre as suas e as levou aos lábios, num   
agradecimento mudo. Katherine teve de se esforçar para evitar   
que as lágrimas, que insistiam em encher seus olhos, não   
saltassem deles e lhe escorressem pela face. Andava muito   
lacrimogênea aquele dia, irritou-se em pensamentos.  
  
Um aroma gostoso de comida trazido pela brisa invadiu suas   
narinas, substituindo por um momento o cheiro amargo de   
queimado que enchia o ar.  
  
- Acho que a fome está começando a me deixar louca, mas sinto   
cheiro de bife! – exclamou Scully, agradecida por algo que a   
afastasse da iminência do pranto.  
  
- Então estou louco também! Bife com batatas! – disse Mulder,   
levantando-se de um pulo. – E vem dali! Vamos? – acrescentou,   
puxando Katherine pela mão, na direção indicada.  
  
De fato, um pouco adiante, um dos novos milionários locais   
servia a quem passasse pela rua bifes e batatas assados por   
ele mesmo numa churrasqueira improvisada construída sobre os   
restos do muro de sua mansão. Da casa, atrás dele, pouco   
restara além de uma lareira de pedra, que erguia-se como um   
monumento ao caos, em meio ao amontoado de ruínas.  
  
- Se a vida nos dá limões, façamos uma gostosa limonada! –   
dizia ele sorrindo, enquanto preparava seus bifes. – Tanto me   
deu o Senhor antes. E agora me convida a reparti-lo. Venham,   
amigos! Compartilhem comigo as bênçãos de Deus!  
  
De bom grado, Mulder e Scully aceitaram o alimento oferecido   
e o comeram com apetite voraz. A primeira refeição de verdade   
que faziam naquele dia... Um pedaço de pão, que acompanhava a   
refeição, no entanto, foi cuidadosamente guardado por   
Katherine no bolso de seu avental.  
  
- Para uma eventualidade. – explicou ela ante o olhar   
inquisidor de Will.  
  
Ricos e pobres irmanados pela calamidade dividiam nas   
calçadas o banquete frugal proporcionado por aquele homem.  
  
- Deus o abençoe, senhor. – foram as palavras de Kathy ao   
cavalheiro, ao devolver-lhe os pratos de folha de flandres,   
após a refeição.  
  
- Que o Senhor te acompanhe, menina. – respondeu o homem,   
sorrindo e tocando-lhe de leve a testa, numa benção.  
  
Andavam, perambulando a esmo, em busca de algum lugar para   
descansar. Por todo lado, as ruas estavam apinhadas de gente.   
Famílias em fuga carregavam seus poucos pertences no que quer   
que possuísse rodas: carroças, carrinhos de bebê e carrinhos   
de brinquedo cruzavam por eles repletos de mantimentos e   
utensílios de cozinha, grandes malas montadas sobre patinetes   
passavam, abarrotadas de roupas e cobertores. Um homem   
arrastava ruidosamente atrás de si um pesado baú de madeira,   
preso por cordas aos seus ombros. Um bando de crianças,   
alheio à gravidade da situação, corria em volta do pobre   
diabo gritando-lhe "ôas" e "upas", como se fosse um cavalo   
puxando uma charrete.  
  
Nas escadarias de um prédio em ruínas, Will e Kathy avistaram   
uma jovem mãe e sua filha pequena, sentadas nos degraus.  
  
- Quero ir para casa, mamãe. Quero ir para casa. –   
choramingava a menina em voz débil.  
  
- Não temos mais casa, querida. Recoste-se aqui e tente tirar   
uma soneca, meu bem. – dizia a mulher com mais suave e   
reconfortante das vozes, apertando a filha contra o peito.  
  
Tinham ambas uma aparência debilitada, a criança parecia   
prestes a desmaiar. Kathy compadeceu-se das duas e,   
aproximando-se, ofereceu-lhes o pedaço de pão que tinha tão   
cuidadosamente guardado mais cedo.  
  
- É pouco, eu sei. – desculpou-se ela à mulher. – Mas espero   
que ajude.  
  
Dos olhos da mãe, uma singela lágrima brotou num   
agradecimento silencioso à generosidade da jovem ruiva.  
  
Sua atenção foi atraída por uma voz que proferia impropérios   
em altos brados. Pertencia a um homem de longos cabelos   
grisalhos desgrenhados que, vestido em um robe de seda grená,   
andava pelas ruas em passos rápidos, descalço, esbravejando   
contra quem ousasse lhe dirigir o olhar.  
  
- Carter! – chamou Mulder, que nele reconheceu seu amigo   
Cornelius Carter, o escritor de contos fantásticos.  
  
Ainda na noite anterior, Mulder e Carter haviam estado   
juntos, durante a ceia, envolvidos em uma longa discussão com   
mais outros convivas. Na ocasião, ambos haviam defendido com   
ardor a futilidade dos sentimentos e a total inutilidade do   
amor na vida do ser humano.  
  
- Um subterfúgio para os fracos. – argumentara Mulder.  
  
- O ópio dos ignorantes. – acrescentara Carter.  
  
Tão distante parecia a Will aquela argumentação...   
Compreendia-se, naquele instante, um total ignorante até   
aquele dia, agora que conhecia o verdadeiro sentido do amor.  
  
De volta ao presente, o homem encaminhou-se até ele, parando   
a poucos centímetros de seu rosto e, como resposta, começou a   
cuspir palavrões e obscenidades com olhar ensandecido. Foi   
tamanha a surpresa de Mulder, que ficou sem ação, enquanto o   
enlouquecido Carter gritava, cuspia e gesticulava sobre seu   
rosto.  
  
- Com licença, senhor! – Scully salvou a situação, empurrando   
Carter para o lado e puxando Mulder pelo braço para longe   
dali.  
  
De longe, William voltou-se para observar Carter, que agora   
dirigia toda sua loucura a um poste de iluminação,   
gesticulando e gritando-lhe impropérios, completamente louco,   
totalmente inconsciente do ridículo de sua condição. Pobre   
Carter! Que o inferno tivesse piedade de sua alma, Mulder não   
pôde deixar de pensar com uma ponta de ironia.  
  
O sol já se punha no horizonte quando William e Katherine   
encontraram, por fim, um local para repousar suas pernas   
fatigadas. Um recanto idílico. Um belo caramanchão recoberto   
por uma viçosa trepadeira de flores escarlates escondia sob   
sua sombra um grande banco de pedra. A partir dali,   
descortinava-se uma magnífica vista da baía num ângulo do   
qual nem a destruição do abalo, nem a fumaça do incêndio eram   
visíveis. Apenas o plácido mar azul e o horizonte tingido   
pelos tons avermelhados do crepúsculo compunham o sereno   
quadro.  
  
Sentaram-se lado a lado no banco de pedra. O sol,   
transformado em uma bola ardente e alaranjada, desaparecia   
rapidamente, como se mergulhasse nas águas do mar para seu   
descanso noturno.  
  
- Quando eu era criança, - começou Scully, em tom nostálgico,   
os olhos pregados no sol poente, - meu pai sempre me levava   
para ver o pôr do sol na praia. Ele dizia que, se eu fosse   
uma boa menina e se Deus estivesse satisfeito comigo, eu   
ouviria um "tchiii..." quando o sol mergulhasse por completo   
no mar. Nem preciso dizer que nunca ouvi nada...  
  
Calou-se. Mulder a ouvia em respeitoso silêncio, seus olhos   
saltando ora para o horizonte, ora para a expressão absorta   
da ruiva. Por fim, o astro rei mergulhou rápida e   
definitivamente no horizonte, com se engolido pelo mar agora   
avermelhado dos raios solares.  
  
- E continuo não ouvindo... – prosseguiu ela. – Por que Deus   
não está satisfeito comigo? – acrescentou, depois de um   
momento, com voz rouca.  
  
Os olhos azuis, ainda fitos no horizonte, estavam rasos   
d'água. Sem uma palavra, Mulder envolveu-lhe os ombros   
estreitos com o braço e beijou-lhe os cabelos com ternura.   
Ela deixou-se ficar, entregue ao calor daquele abraço,   
abandonada aos sentimentos. A tristeza a envolvia como um   
manto. Uma melancolia, indefinível em palavras. Não podia   
evitar de pensar em sua mãe, em Eric e Tommy e Nell e Betty.   
Soterrados sob toneladas de pedras, nas ruínas de sua casa...   
Doía-lhe tanto a idéia que as palavras morriam-lhe na   
garganta, as lágrimas enchiam-lhe os olhos.  
  
E havia o medo da solidão que tão pungente a assaltara   
durante todo aquele dia. O mais terrível de todos os seus   
pesadelos: ficar só. Tantas vezes acordara no meio da noite,   
banhada em suor, um grito contido na garganta, após o mesmo   
pesadelo recorrente, no qual se via despertando, de repente,   
completamente só, em meio ao nada. Apenas deserto e desolação   
para qualquer lado que olhasse. E sempre, nessas ocasiões,   
apurara o ouvido para escutar o ressonar suave e   
tranquilizador de Nell, com quem dividia a cama. E agora, não   
havia mais Nell. Não havia mais família ou lar. Apenas o   
fantasma da solidão rondando seu caminho.  
  
Uma rajada gélida da brisa noturna a fez estremecer,   
arrancando Katherine de seus sombrios devaneios. Somente   
então, percebeu que já escurecera.  
  
Will depositou seu casaco, gentilmente, sobre os ombros de   
Kathy e, depois, voltou a envolver-lhe os ombros com o braço.   
Seus olhos cinzentos estavam fitos no horizonte. Do outro   
lado da baía, eram agora visíveis as luzes de Alameda e   
Oakland.  
  
- Estive pensando... – disse ele. Sua expressão era   
sonhadora, quase que contente. – Amanhã, vamos tentar pegar o   
ferry-boat para o outro lado. Tenho amigos em Alameda que   
poderiam nos abrigar por uns dias, até as coisas voltarem ao   
normal. O que você acha?  
  
Assim falando, voltou-se para Katherine. Seus olhos   
encontraram o azul dos dela e Scully poderia jurar que   
brilhavam, apesar da escuridão. E ele sorria, um sorriso bobo   
que o deixava com ar de menino. E ela não pôde deixar de   
sorrir, em resposta, fazendo com que o olhar de Mulder se   
tornasse ainda mais luminoso. E não pôde deixar de sentir que   
o fantasma da solidão, que tanto a atemorizava, desvanecia-se   
como que por mágica... Então, com um suspiro arrancado do   
fundo das entranhas, Kathy compreendeu, por fim, o que   
sentia. Estava amando... Amava aquele estranho senhor Mulder,   
que a olhava de forma tão intensa que, naquele exato momento,   
tornava sua respiração difícil.  
  
Com uma das mãos, ela afastou a mecha de cabelos castanhos   
que teimava em cair-lhe na testa, enquanto a outra envolvia a   
graciosa covinha no queixo de Will e aproximava seu rosto do   
dela. "Estou sendo ousada demais! O que ele vai pensar de   
mim?", ocorreu-lhe num segundo. "Dane-se! O que quiser   
pensar, desde que compreenda que o amo...", imaginou no   
segundo seguinte. Pousou seus lábios sobre os dele,   
levemente. Surpreso, Mulder não reagiu no primeiro instante.   
Porém, no momento seguinte, seus braços envolveram Scully e a   
aproximaram de seu corpo e seus lábios pressionaram os da   
mulher com mais força, num beijo correspondido com igual   
ardor, num sentimento compartilhado com igual intensidade.  
  
Lá em cima, um milhão de estrelas faiscavam no céu,   
pontilhando o veludo negro da noite com um milhão de   
diamantes.  
  
Novamente, tudo era escuridão, tão negra, tão densa, quase   
que se podia tocá-la... William estreitava os olhos tentando,   
em vão, encontrar Katherine. Ele a sabia próxima, podia   
ouvir-lhe a respiração, aspirava-lhe o aroma dos cabelos. Mas   
não a via. E o temor de perdê-la, de não mais conseguir   
encontrá-la o dominava. Queria gritar seu nome, chamá-la, mas   
as palavras morriam em sua garganta. Subitamente, uma   
claridade forte preencheu tudo. E ele a viu, parada a uns   
poucos metros de distância. Quis correr até ela, mas uma   
muralha de fogo brotou do chão, interpondo-se entre os dois,   
impedindo a passagem. Will tentava desesperadamente atrair a   
atenção de Kathy. De alguma forma, ele sabia que, embora as   
chamas representassem um obstáculo intransponível para ele,   
Katherine poderia facilmente atravessá-las e vir até ele em   
segurança, se assim o desejasse. Mas ela contemplava o céu,   
absorta, alheia a tudo o que se passava ao seu redor. Então,   
a claridade se fez mais intensa sobre ela, um facho de luz   
muito alva que a tragou em seu interior fazendo-a flutuar no   
espaço. William gritou, mas seu grito saiu mudo da boca.  
  
A lua ia alta no céu, quando Mulder despertou sobressaltado,   
o peito esmagado pela tensão, o coração batendo   
descompassado. Apreensivo, voltou com cuidado a cabeça para o   
lado. A visão de Scully, ressonando tranqüila, os cabelos   
ruivos derramando-se sobre seu ombro, o acalmou. Felizmente,   
não passara de um pesadelo. O que sentira, no entanto, fora   
cruelmente real! Ainda eram vívidas em sua lembrança as   
imagens do fogo e da luz e de Scully flutuando no ar, em   
direção ao espaço. Um pesadelo real demais...  
  
Estreitou o aperto do braço que envolvia a mulher e, em   
resposta, ela aninhou-se ainda mais contra ele, sorrindo em   
seu sono. Will observou longamente o semblante feminino, tão   
sereno em seu repouso, tão diferente da máscara indecifrável   
que ela envergava mais cedo. O brilho prateado da lua   
emprestava reflexos pálidos à pele muito branca e lançava   
estranhas sombras nos olhos cerrados sob as longas pestanas.   
O ritmo suave de sua respiração agia como um bálsamo sobre os   
receios de William, devolvendo-lhe, pouco a pouco, a calma e   
restaurando-lhe a habitual disposição sonhadora.  
  
Era-lhe uma sensação totalmente nova aquela de estar amando   
daquela forma. Aquela louca sensação de contentamento, de   
satisfação em apenas tê-la ao seu lado, somada à outra,   
contraditória, de que nem todo o tempo do mundo passado ao   
lado dela seria suficiente para abrandar a dor dos breves   
momentos de separação, o confundia e estarrecia. Era a   
primeira vez que sentia-se assim. Havia tido envolvimentos   
com muitas outras mulheres antes. Desde as filhas da boa   
sociedade até as coristas e atrizes de vaudeville, nenhuma   
outra mulher o havia feito sentir daquele modo antes.   
Apaixonado, definitiva e irremediavelmente apaixonado.   
Entregava-se por inteiro aos devaneios delirantes de sua   
paixão. Contemplava as estrelas, imaginando, para cada uma   
delas, algo que gostaria de fazer com Scully, um lugar que   
visitariam, um presente que lhe daria, um modo de fazê-la   
feliz...  
  
Embora desperta, Scully hesitava em abrir os olhos. Temia que   
a agradável sensação de tranqüilidade e bem estar que sentia   
se dissipasse ao abri-los. Estava tão em paz consigo mesma   
quanto não se sentia a tempos. Sonhara com sua mãe, seu pai,   
seus irmãos, reunidos, felizes. Em seu sonho, eles não   
falavam, apenas sorriam. Mas ela podia ouvir-lhes os   
pensamentos e eram os melhores possíveis. "Liberte-se,   
Katherine!", lhe diziam. "Nós estamos bem. Viva sua vida e   
seja feliz!" E foi com essas palavras, ecoando em seus   
ouvidos, na voz suave de sua mãe, que despertou. "Seja feliz,   
Katherine..." E a primeira coisa que percebeu, ao despertar,   
foi o aconchego do braço que a envolvia e estreitava, do   
ombro onde sua cabeça repousava. E sorriu, feliz. Sim, ousava   
dizer-se feliz, apesar de tudo.   
  
Finalmente, abriu os olhos, com vagar, e viu-lhe o perfil   
delineado contra a escuridão. Tinha a expressão sonhadora,   
contemplava as estrelas. Os cantos da boca retorciam-se   
sutilmente para cima, num sorriso. Ela podia dizê-lo feliz,   
tal como ela. E isso aumentou seu contentamento. Então isso   
era amar! Alegrar-se com a felicidade do outro, sofrer com   
seu sofrimento, ser dois e ser um, ao mesmo tempo...  
  
Envolto que estava em seu mundo de sonhos e planos, William   
pareceu não perceber que era observado. Katherine não   
resistiu, soprou-lhe de leve a orelha. Ele voltou a cabeça   
para encará-la, seu mais belo sorriso estampado no rosto. Os   
olhos encontraram-se, azul e cinza, mesclando-se, fundindo-  
se, aprisionando-se mutuamente. E, pela eternidade do momento   
que durou aquele olhar, apenas William e Katherine, Mulder e   
Scully existiram em todo o universo.  
  
Com um rugido, uma coluna de chamas surgiu da encosta da   
colina a cerca de dez metros de onde estavam Will e Kathy, os   
obrigando a levantar-se e retirar-se dali, à medida em que o   
fogo avançava inclemente em sua direção. Num minuto, não   
havia mais caramanchão ou trepadeira de flores escarlates ou   
recanto agradável. Apenas um inferno flamejante, no local   
onde até instantes antes fora seu paraíso particular.   
Afastaram-se rapidamente, enquanto o fogo começava a surgir   
aqui e ali, por toda Nob Hill, galgando a colina e espalhando   
o pânico. Assustadas, as pessoas corriam de um lado para o   
outro a procura de um local seguro. Mulder conduzia Scully   
pela mão, procurando evitar a confusão que se formara, mas,   
ao mesmo tempo, andando no contrafluxo da multidão que se   
deslocava em direção ao Golden Gate Park, à beira da baía, na   
parte baixa da cidade.   
  
  
"Por volta de 09:00 PM, a brigada de   
incêndio tentou erguer uma barricada   
que impedisse o avanço do fogo na   
direção de Nob Hill. Seus esforços   
foram inúteis e, no início da   
madrugada de 19 de Abril, o incêndio   
começou a se alastrar naquela área."  
  
  
Quando, enfim, conseguiram desvencilhar-se da massa humana e   
do fogo, respiraram aliviados. Tudo ficara estranhamente   
calmo e silencioso, depois de afastarem-se da balbúrdia da   
turba apavorada. Havia apenas o crepitar distante das chamas   
para encher o silêncio e a claridade da lua para iluminar a   
noite, já que qualquer outro tipo de luz fora proibido pelas   
autoridades, temerosas do surgimento de novos focos de   
incêndio. As sombras alongadas das ruínas sobre o calçamento   
irregular compunham figuras bizarras no chão. Uma brisa   
quente e poeirenta soprava da direção onde estava o fogo,   
enchendo-lhes as narinas do cheiro acre de fumaça e   
anunciando que sua propagação até onde estavam não tardaria.  
  
Estacaram na entrada de uma alameda ladeada por árvores   
frondosas. Estava muito escura, as copas espessas impediam a   
passagem dos raios fracos do luar. Mulder hesitou, apertando   
a mão de Scully com força. Algo em seu coração, na boca de   
seu estômago, formigando em suas pernas, lhe dizia para não   
seguir adiante, para não entrar por aquela aléia obscura. Mas   
a urgência imposta pelas chamas que avançavam céleres na   
direção do casal, fê-lo contrariar os instintos e mergulhar,   
junto com Scully, no breu do caminho sombrio. A cada passo   
que davam, o silêncio e a escuridão adensavam-se ameaçadores,   
a realidade parecia ficar mais distante. Mulder ia ficando   
mais e mais apreensivo, à medida em que avançavam, as   
sensações dolorosas do pesadelo de ainda a pouco tornavam-se   
mais vivas. Os dedos de Scully, que ele apertava fortemente   
entre os seus, pareciam-lhe tornar-se imateriais, como se   
fossem areia, escapando-lhe por entre os dedos. A angústia o   
ia dominando, secando-lhe a saliva, aumentando o nó na   
garganta, a opressiva dificuldade de respirar.  
  
De súbito, o vento fraco cessou, o ar tornou-se   
surpreendentemente parado, o crepitar do fogo silenciou.   
William parou, assustado, mas Katherine prosseguiu em frente,   
seus dedos finalmente escapando das mãos de William. Mais   
dois passos e ele não mais a conseguia avistar nas trevas.   
Queria chamar-lhe o nome, pedir que voltasse, porém o nó em   
sua garganta não deixava a voz sair. Quedava paralisado, como   
se os pés estivessem cravados no chão. Abria os olhos   
desmedidos, tentando divisar os contornos da mulher, mas seus   
esforços eram vãos.  
  
Katherine, por sua vez, seguia em frente, pela escuridão,   
compelida por um chamado que ressoava baixo em seus ouvidos,   
atraída por uma sombra que divisava ao longe. Nem ao menos   
deu-se conta de que caminhava agora sozinha, que William   
havia ficado para trás. Tudo o que sabia era que precisava   
continuar andando, perseguir aquela voz que a chamava,   
alcançar o vulto que lhe acenava na escuridão. E avançou,   
como que hipnotizada, até que um nesga de céu visível por   
entre as folhas das árvores atraiu sua atenção. Escuro,   
pontilhado por um milhão de estrelas, tão vasto, tão belo,   
tão intrigante. Desejou alcançar uma daquelas estrelas, tomá-  
la nas mãos...  
  
- Você quer ir até lá? Quer conhecer as estrelas? –   
perguntava a voz em sua cabeça.  
  
- Sim! – respondeu Kathy sem hesitação, os olhos fitos no   
esplendor dos astros, nas promessas de libertação com que lhe   
acenavam.  
  
Will, estático, aterrorizado, ainda esforçava-se por   
encontrar Kathy em meio às trevas. Como em seu sonho, a sabia   
próxima, ouvia sua respiração. Mas não a conseguia enxergar,   
por mais que tentasse.  
  
Repentinamente, tudo fez-se claro e brilhante, como se a luz   
do sol a tudo iluminasse. A inesperada claridade ofuscou   
William, que piscou repetidas vezes até acostumar-se e   
conseguir divisar Katherine, parada um par de metros adiante,   
distraída, olhando as estrelas. Quis gritar, mas não   
conseguia. As recordações do pesadelo o machucavam agora que   
se tornavam lentamente realidade. A dolorosa certeza do que   
estava por acontecer, de como tudo iria terminar, o esmagava,   
tornando ainda mais difícil sua reação. Mulder, que sempre se   
dissera agnóstico e vangloriava-se de não crer senão na   
ciência, rogava agora pela interseção divina para impedir que   
eles a levassem. Orava e suplicava pela vida de Scully como   
não faria por sua própria vida.  
  
- Não deixeis que eles a levem, Senhor! Oh, Deus, não   
permitis que eles a tomem de mim...  
  
Embora não soubesse quem ou o quê poderiam ser "eles",   
parecia-lhe claro e certo que eram "eles" os responsáveis   
pelo que estava acontecendo.  
  
E a claridade que a tudo preenchia foi se intensificando e   
tornando-se alaranjada, até assemelhar-se a uma muralha de   
chamas interposta entre Will e Kathy. Uma barreira que   
somente ela poderia transpor, pelo simples fato de querer   
fazê-lo. William queria chamá-la, trazê-la de volta à   
realidade, mas as palavras morriam estranguladas em sua   
garganta.  
  
E a claridade se fez mais e mais intensa até tornar-se tão   
brilhante quanto mil sóis e concentrar-se, muito branca, em   
torno de Katherine. Ela contemplava o espetáculo deslumbrada,   
a ciranda de luzes e cores brincando lá no alto, a atraindo   
irresistivelmente para si. E foi se sentindo leve, leve, até   
perceber que seus pés não mais tocavam o solo, que flutuava   
no ar. Era tão boa a sensação de voar... Ela olhava a rua lá   
embaixo, as casas, as árvores, tudo ficando pequenino,   
distante à medida em que subia.  
  
- Veja, Mulder, como tudo é tão belo daqui de cima! –   
exclamou alegremente.  
  
E foi, então, que o viu, parado lá embaixo, os braços   
estendidos para o alto, em sua direção, a boca entreaberta,   
os olhos esgazeados. Mulder! Mulder! Como um relâmpago, ela   
compreendeu o que estava se sucedendo e quis voltar.  
  
- Deixem-me! Deixem-me! Não quero ir! – gritava Scully em   
pensamentos.  
  
- Mas você vai conhecer as estrelas... Como você queria... –   
respondia, entre sedutora e zombeteira, a voz em sua cabeça,   
enquanto ela era alçada cada vez mais alto no céu.  
  
Seu último pensamento, antes de mergulhar na névoa brilhante   
do esquecimento, que a perseguiria, nos anos vindouros, foi   
doloroso e amargo: nunca havia dito a Mulder que o amava...  
  
Com os pés solidamente grudados no chão, Mulder observava   
Scully, a flutuar no espaço, subindo, subindo até desaparecer   
num clarão.  
  
- Scully! – conseguiu finalmente gritar, os braços estendidos   
no vazio, como se quisesse alcançá-la.  
  
Com um estrondo, a claridade desapareceu, tornando-se apenas   
um rastro de luz que cortou veloz o firmamento. Envolto pelo   
silêncio e pela escuridão, Mulder caiu de joelhos sobre o   
calçamento, os olhos cravados no céu, acompanhando o rastro   
luminoso que desaparecia no éter. Quando o último traço da   
luz enfim se extinguiu, ele curvou-se sobre as pernas,   
enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos e chorou. Solitário e   
arrependido.   
  
Nunca havia dito a Scully que a amava...  
  
  
  
  
PARTE II – Tempos Atuais  
  
  
"Você tem e-mail!" dizia a mensagem que pipocou, de repente,   
na tela do notebook de Fox Mulder. Com enfado, ele   
interrompeu a absorvente tarefa de arremessar lápis em   
direção ao teto de sua sala no porão do Quartel General do   
FBI e voltou os olhos para examinar o que lhe fora enviado.   
Torcia para que não fosse mais uma notificação de auditoria   
interna no Bureau ou um daqueles avisos de encerramento do   
prazo de prestação de contas de viagem que o Departamento   
Financeiro vivia lhe enviando.  
  
"Muito estranho" dizia o assunto da mensagem.   
"david_duchovny@hotmail.com" estava escrito no remetente.   
Mulder esboçou um sorriso maroto. "Ah, Melvin! Quisera   
você...", pensou divertido ao identificar um dos muitos   
endereços de e-mails disfarce usados pelos Pistoleiros   
Solitários. Bem, ao menos, havia uma chance de ser algo   
interessante, imaginou enquanto abria a mensagem. Nela, além   
do texto, havia dois arquivos anexados, imagens, pelo que   
pôde perceber, que ele, curioso, foi imediatamente abrindo,   
sem nem mesmo ler o texto antes.  
  
O primeiro arquivo era a digitalização de uma foto que   
mostrava um grupo de pessoas vestidas à moda do início do   
século XX. Mulheres em vestidos compridos, alguns homens com   
paletós de corte antiquado, outros em mangas de camisa e   
suspensórios. As pessoas da foto reuniam-se em torno de uma   
pilha de tijolos erguida no meio da rua sobre a qual   
repousava um caldeirão, à guisa de fogão improvisado.   
Entretanto, o que realmente chamava atenção na imagem era o   
cenário que lhe servia de pano de fundo. Do alto da colina   
onde o grupo se encontrava, podia-se ver edifícios semi-  
destruídos e pilhas e pilhas de escombros até onde a vista   
alcançava. E fumaça, rolos de fumaça negra que emergiam aqui   
e ali por toda parte na paisagem.  
  
Pareceu a Mulder, por um momento, já ter visto aquela imagem   
antes. Déjà-vu, Discovery Channel, não fazia a menor idéia de   
qual fosse a origem da lembrança! Contemplou a fotografia   
longamente, tentando entender o porquê os Pistoleiros a   
haviam enviado a ele, mas não conseguiu atinar com a razão.   
"Talvez fosse melhor ler o texto da mensagem, Fox..." disse   
uma vozinha zombeteira em sua cabeça. De fato, lá estava a   
explicação, escrita no jeito disléxico de Frohike:  
  
"encontrei essa foto (fig1) no bco de img do Congresso.   
tirada em 1906, depois do gde terremoto de Sfrancisco.   
reparar nas pessoas na foto. a outra (fig2) é uma ampliação   
da (fig1).   
será um caso pro AX??? ;)   
fui!!! txau, frohike"  
  
Com a curiosidade atiçada pelo texto, Fox Mulder abriu a   
segunda imagem que mostrava os rostos de um homem e uma   
mulher jovens. Ele os contemplou por alguns segundos,   
perplexo.  
  
- Scully, você precisa ver uma coisa! – chamou, com grande   
excitação, interrompendo a parceira, concentrada na   
elaboração de um relatório.  
  
Dana Scully levantou-se um tanto a contragosto e caminhou   
devagar até a mesa do parceiro. Não que a atividade que   
Mulder havia interrompido fosse muito interessante. A bem da   
verdade, era um dos relatórios mais entediantes que já tivera   
que escrever em seus muitos anos de FBI. Mas levara uma boa   
meia hora para conseguir concentrar-se o suficiente para   
começar a escrevê-lo e, certamente, levaria outra meia hora,   
no mínimo, para retomar o fio da meada, depois. Que fosse!  
  
- Do que se trata, Mulder? – perguntou, acercando-se com um   
suspiro.  
  
Pelo tom da voz dele, certamente alguma notícia sobre o   
aparecimento de círculos misteriosos nos campos de trigo, em   
Iowa, ou avistamentos de luzes em algum canto esquecido por   
Deus, no Novo México.  
  
- Recebi isto dos Pistoleiros. – respondeu com os lábios   
torcidos num meio sorriso, diante da visível irritação da   
ruiva. – Veja que curioso... – completou, abrindo a primeira   
imagem a qual a mulher examinou atentamente por alguns   
instantes.  
  
- San Francisco, grande terremoto de 1906. – afirmou segura,   
após o exame, acrescentando irritada, - E...?  
  
Apesar dos anos de trabalho juntos, Mulder sempre se   
surpreendia com a perspicácia de Scully. Como ela podia saber   
aquilo tudo com tanta certeza? Melhor nem perguntar,   
concluiu, abrindo o texto do e-mail que a mulher leu   
rapidamente.  
  
- Continuo não entendendo onde você... – começou ela   
exasperada, interrompendo-se quando o parceiro mostrou-lhe a   
segunda foto.  
  
- Somos nós na foto, Scully. – disse o agente, apontando a   
imagem na tela de seu computador.  
  
De fato, ali, cobertos por uma grossa camada de poeira, com   
os cabelos desgrenhados e vestidos em trajes de época,   
estavam estampados, no sépia da fotografia antiga, os rostos   
de Mulder e Scully. Bastante mais jovens, era verdade, mas   
perfeitamente reconhecíveis, a despeito da pouca definição da   
imagem. Ela se deixou ficar, atônita, fitando com os olhos   
arregalados a ampliação da velha fotografia. Difícil   
acreditar no que via, mas era seu rosto ali! Registrado numa   
imagem capturada a mais de noventa anos atrás...   
  
Por um momento, imagens desconexas bailaram diante de seus   
olhos. Um corredor luxuoso repleto de portas fechadas, uma   
nesga de céu azul, um quarteirão inteiro tornado em ruínas,   
um grande sol alaranjado se pondo no mar, luzes tão intensas   
que feriam seus olhos... Tudo entremeado pela visão   
apocalíptica de chamas e labaredas que pareciam querer   
consumi-la. Uma estranha melancolia a invadiu, até ser   
dissipada pela visão de um par de olhos cinzentos e um belo   
sorriso de menino. E um calor agradável que brotava de algum   
canto escondido de sua alma engolfou seu corpo como uma onda.   
Foi quase como uma das tais experiências extra corpóreas das   
quais Mulder tanto falava...  
  
Estranhas sensações dominaram Scully por um instante, quando   
ela contemplava aquela não menos estranha fotografia. No   
entanto, seu tão decantado ceticismo prevaleceu e seu bom   
senso a fez examinar a imagem na tela do notebook com seu   
notório olhar crítico. Era difícil acreditar naquela foto...   
Muito difícil acreditar... Principalmente, em se tratando de   
algo enviado por Frohike...  
  
- Sabe que dia é hoje, Mulder? – perguntou ela quando um   
sorriso triunfante lhe surgiu no rosto.  
  
Ele olhou para o mostrador de seu relógio rapidamente e   
arrematou a triste constatação batendo com a mão espalmada   
contra a testa, num gesto deliberadamente teatral.  
  
- Droga! Primeiro de abril... 1 X 0, Pistoleiros! –   
acrescentou, com um ar decepcionado.  
  
A expressão de triunfo de Scully cedeu lugar a um suave   
sorriso de compreensão diante da decepção de Mulder.  
  
- Feliz Dia dos Bobos, parceiro.  
  
Era, ao mesmo tempo, engraçada e comovente a expressão   
desconsolada de Mulder. Como uma criança que percorreu todo o   
longo caminho até a sorveteria, sonhando com uma casquinha de   
chocolate, apenas para descobrir, ao chegar lá, que o freezer   
estava quebrado... Os cantos da boca caídos, o olhar bobo, os   
ombros derrotados. Num arroubo de compaixão, Scully o obrigou   
a levantar-se e jogou-lhe o paletó sobre os ombros.  
  
– Venha! Depois dessa, eu lhe pago o almoço... - convidou,   
enquanto rebocava um amuado Fox Mulder pelo braço, em direção   
à porta do escritório.  
  
Por um momento, pelo canto do olho, ela teve a impressão que   
o rosto de Mulder estava todo sujo de poeira e que, em lugar   
do paletó Armani de corte impecável, o parceiro envergava um   
antiquado smoking negro rasgado e coberto de sujeira. Sacudiu   
a cabeça levemente para afastar aquela insistente sensação de   
déjà-vu que a perseguia desde que colocara os olhos naquelas   
estranhas fotos.  
  
"Talvez essas fotos mereçam um pouco de investigação...",   
disse uma vozinha curiosa dentro de sua cabeça. "Ora! Deixe   
de besteira, Dana Scully!", ralhou mais alto a voz da razão,   
forçando a ruiva a recuperar o senso crítico e seguir para o   
almoço e mais um dia nos porões do FBI.  
  
  
  
  
EPÍLOGO (versão original)  
  
  
Katherine Scully reapareceu, em 1907, em pleno deserto de   
Nevada, próximo ao local onde, anos mais tarde, seria erguida   
Las Vegas. Insistia em contar a quem quer que fosse sobre os   
seres de pele cinzenta e grandes olhos negros amendoados que   
a haviam levado e sobre os estranhos e dolorosos   
procedimentos a que fora submetida dos quais guardava   
pequenas cicatrizes em forma de meia lua nas mãos e no rosto.   
Tão desconexas e pouco convencionais eram suas estórias e   
tamanhas sua convicção e sua fé no que contava, que acabou   
sendo considerada louca e mantida interna em uma instituição   
psiquiátrica.  
  
Ao final de dez longos anos, ela percebeu que o único modo de   
ser libertada era fazer o que o mundo esperava dela. Passou,   
então, a negar tudo em que acreditava. Dizia que toda aquela   
estória sobre homenzinhos cinzentos e experimentos bizarros   
que havia repetido sem cessar durante tanto tempo não passava   
de um delírio seu e que, na verdade, não era capaz de   
recordar-se do que havia acontecido com ela entre 1906 e o   
momento em que fora encontrada no deserto. Convencidos de que   
seu surto psicótico estava superado, os médicos, finalmente,   
a liberaram, numa tarde chuvosa de 1917. A partir de então,   
Kathy vagou solitária pelo meio oeste americano, viajando   
como clandestina em trens de carga, muito antes dessa prática   
se tornar uma febre entre jovens e velhos no país. Amargou   
fome e frio e uma existência solitária, sobrevivendo de   
trabalhos ocasionais como lavar pratos ou varrer ruas em   
troca de comida. Veio a falecer vítima de pneumonia em um   
abrigo da Cruz Vermelha em Baltimore, Maryland, numa noite   
fria de inverno em 1929. Deixava o pequenino William, de oito   
anos de idade, fruto de um estupro sofrido durante suas   
andanças pelos vagões de carga da vida.  
  
Enquanto viveu, nunca mais pôs os pés em San Francisco.   
Simplesmente, não conseguiria suportá-lo. Tampouco voltou a   
tocar nas estórias do passado, embora, à noite, ao fechar os   
olhos, se sentisse constantemente observada por um par de   
olhos cinzentos profundos. O episódio de seu seqüestro, aos   
poucos, tornou-se uma sucessão de lembranças vagas e   
confusas, a fazendo, por vezes, imaginar se não havia   
realmente se tratado de um pesadelo. Nesses momentos, levava   
a mão à nuca e apalpava a pequena cicatriz rosada que lá   
havia, convencendo-se de que tudo havia sido real.  
  
William Mulder III passou os anos seguintes a 1906 procurando   
pela pequena Scully por todos os lugares. Contratou os   
melhores detetives e investigadores particulares, chegou ao   
extremo de consultar médiuns e videntes, em busca de   
informações sobre o paradeiro da bela ruiva que, com sua   
petulância e destemor, fisgara seu coração num espaço de   
tempo tão curto e tão longo quanto as vinte e quatro horas de   
um dia. Com o passar dos anos e o insucesso das buscas, foi   
se tornando um homem calado e introvertido, acabando por ser   
apelidado de Estranho nas rodas que antes freqüentava.  
  
Foi voluntário no Exército, em 1917, na primeira leva do   
alistamento para a Primeira Guerra Mundial, e combateu os   
alemães nas trincheiras lamacentas dos campos de batalha da   
França e da Bélgica. Nesse tempo, tinha o costume de   
oferecer-se como voluntário para toda sorte de missões   
consideradas perigosas ou impossíveis. Sobreviveu a ataques   
de gás mostarda, estilhaços de bombas e a uma perfuração no   
abdômen causada por uma baioneta. Voltou à pátria, ao fim da   
guerra, com o peito coberto de medalhas e o coração vazio de   
esperanças.  
  
Casou-se por conveniência, em 1921, com Lucille, uma jovem   
lânguida, loura e doentia, filha da boa sociedade de Boston,   
que lhe deu três filhos. Visitava San Francisco,   
religiosamente, em todos os dias 18 de Abril, na vã esperança   
de reencontrar Scully em uma esquina qualquer. Numa noite   
fria do inverno de 1929, em plena Grande Depressão, faleceu,   
vítima de um aneurisma cerebral. Suas últimas palavras, ditas   
a Bill, o filho caçula, foram: "Não confie em ninguém."  
  
Seu maior tesouro, conseguido a custo num leilão e guardado a   
sete chaves numa pequena caixa de madeira perfumada, ele o   
legou às chamas da lareira, na noite anterior à sua morte.   
Uma preciosa e solitária lágrima rolou por sua face quando o   
fogo consumiu a velha foto esmaecida onde um rapaz e uma   
moça, com os cabelos desgrenhados e os rostos sujos de   
poeira, apareciam em meio a um estranho grupo de pessoas   
diante do cenário aterrador de uma cidade devastada pelo   
sismo e purificada pelas chamas. Sim, o fogo, enfim, os havia   
separado.  
  
  
  
F I M  
  
  
NOTAS FINAIS:   
  
1. Nunca existiu um Grand Hotel em San Francisco. Nem nenhum   
dos hotéis elegantes da época desabou durante o terremoto   
propriamente dito. O Grand Hotel foi projetado e construído   
pela minha imaginação apenas para poder vir abaixo na   
estória.  
  
2. Dados reais e fotos sobre o Grande Terremoto e o Incêndio   
de 1906 podem ser encontrados no site do San Francisco Museum   
(http://www.sfmuseum.org).  
  
3. Por diversas razões, essa acabou se tornando uma estória   
polêmica. Meu objetivo inicial não era escrever uma fanfic,   
mas um conto. Peguei emprestados dos personagens de X-Files   
algumas características físicas e psicológicas e partes dos   
nomes. Mas SEMPRE disse, e insisto nisso, que os personagens   
poderiam chamar-se Joãozinho e Maria ou Fred Flintstone e   
Mortícia Addams. A porção XF da estória foi introduzida   
apenas para torná-la uma fanfic. Mas tenham sempre em mente,   
por favor, que os personagens que sofreram tanto na narrativa   
NÃO SÃO nossos velhos conhecidos do seriado. Portanto, não me   
crucifiquem ou me chamem de nomes que suas mamãezinhas não   
aprovariam.  
  
4. No mais, sinto muito se vocês acabaram por detestar essa   
estória, mas MANDEM feedback. Please! 


End file.
